<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone's Home by farfarawayinthelandof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780613">Someone's Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof'>farfarawayinthelandof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Evil Twin Sister, Evil Twins, F/M, First Book, I love angst, Kinda bad, Love, Manipulation, Oblivious, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, clueless main character, first time writing an oc, korra - Freeform, my oc is a Lana del Rey stan sorry, self insert kinda, weird ass plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rewritten, and very much real events of Avatar: the Last Airbender. </p><p>As told by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), Sokka/Original Character(s), The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. im definitely not in new york anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry about not updating any of my other booksssss</p><p>I just got sucked back into the amazing fandom that is ATLA (!!! resurfacing fandoms !!!) and I knew I had to make an appearance.</p><p>New chapters of Coffee Breath are in the works!!!</p><p>Now that's out of the way. Enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette wakes up on a ship. B1E01</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I'M DEFINITELY NOT IN NEW YORK ANYMORE</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I open my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>My head hurts, </em>Is my immediate thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next is, <em>Where the fuck am I?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I should be dead. Is this what happens after you die?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I panic for a second, and then realize this is probably some stupid dream - all of it. Including dying. I immediately expect to be able to start flying, like what I usually do when I go lucid, while I dream <em>- what? it's fun - </em>and then I realize I <em>can't.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I start panicking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My head hurts, I don't know where I am, I'm certainly dead, thank you beautiful sister, and I am having a panic attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe. In.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Repeat.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No it's not. I was just murdered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stand up, and really take in my surroundings. The walls are made of metal, and the theme is just... red. Fire, maybe. Theres some gold and gray here and there. Overall, I would describe it as a nicely decorated prison cell. Dimly lit. I spot a small mirror on the wall, and I walk towards it. There I am, looking the same. But there is a reddish mark on my forehead, where my head hurts. I press on it, and it feels like a bruise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn my head around to look at the banner on the wall. Its red, and a black design in the shape of a fire is on it, and it is quite familiar. I rack my brain for anything that would give me a hint for what it means.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rub my (clammy) hands on my jeans, and I notice my phone in my back pocket, with my headphones, as well as a cheap lip gloss I got a while ago from target. Exactly what I last had on me when I "died."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I take it out and turn it on, and everything seems fine, I just don't have service. Only apps that work are Spotify, and my camera/photos app. And subway surfers. Of course. I run my hand through my hair, and sigh, loudly. At least I have music. And I can document where I am - police can track phones, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look back at the fire banner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Huh? Thats a weird design. Reminds me of that TV show I used to watch with my sisters and my aunt. What was it called... oh! Avatar something! Célestine was OBSESSED with it! That motherfucker! We watched it on Saturday and on Wednesdays, it was pretty good, honestly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire nation. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This has to be fake... some cosplay shit. There's no way... My aunt would've freaked out. She liked the show as much as I did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I glance back at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I bite my lip, and I really don't know what to do next. So I decide to just brush off my jeans and tie my dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. I this is really the avatar tv show world, or whatever the fuck, that means no phone service, or anyone I know. Or police tracking my phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wave of anxiety suddenly hits me, and I take a deep breath. I try to slow my thoughts down, and so I sit down on the cold metal floor for a second. If this is a tv show, or a... what are they called... 'alternate universe' then I'm in some deep shit. But shouldn't I also expect to start casting spells with Harry Potter, or be witnessing the Thanos snap? This... makes no sense. I just want to know where I am, and I want to go home. I just want home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver runs through my spine, and I sigh quite audibly. I look down at my clothes. My normal clothes. Baggy jeans, dirty air forces, and a black crop top. Silver necklaces. My typical, brandy, white, rich city girl look. <em>Not normal here...</em> I shiver. But there's no sign of blood on my clothes. Or my face, for that matter. Just a red mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shiver again. It's cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it's Summer, right? Last time I checked it definitely was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably the vents. The AC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I purse my lips and realize I've got a chance of escaping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I jump to the door, but It opens before I can reach it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, Miss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look up, in awe, of the person before me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am completely starstruck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man infront of me <em>has </em>to be Uncle Iroh. He was my favorite character!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I barely mange to contain my squeal. It's him! Besides Sokka, yeah... my favorite childhood character is right in front of me. <em>This is a dream. Now start flying. fly. FLY-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright? We found you passed out on the ice quite some time ago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stand for a second, staring at him. Then I realize I'm not speaking. I acted cooler when I met the QUEEN Lady Gaga. And that was unexpected, too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah- Yeah I'm okay. Where... am I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I raise my brows, and Iroh smiles. "We are in the South Pole. Quite odd for a fire nation ship, I know. My nephew, is looking for the avatar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Avatar?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Iroh shakes his head. "Prince Zuko believes he'll find him here soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay Okay, calm down. I am, for real, in 'ATLA world'.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Before Aang breaks out of the ice. But still near the actual beginning, so thats a start.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh... I see." Iroh lets out a small chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So..." I look back to Iroh. "am I, like,... a prisoner? I don't think I'm fire nation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spirits, no! But freezing to death is quite a terrible fate. My name is Iroh, and it seems you might have memory loss." Iroh says, taking a sip of the tea I just noticed was in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So this man basically confirmed my theory of the identity to this man. "Thank you... my name is.." I pause. My name is fully French, like my father. It will be quite unusual for anyone to hear in this place, and now I kind of wish my mother was more stubborn, because then I'd have a more Asian sounding name, and it wouldn't be weird for anyone to hear, here. Even for Iroh, a man that I haven't known (known for, like, real) for maybe more than two minutes, but would still trust him with my life. Or maybe someone else's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suddenly snap back to reality. My clothes are weirder than my name, and he hasn't questioned those. "Annette Lemoine." I smile wide, and try to look innocent as possible, or as innocent as a modern teen who grew up in a big city, and was heavily influenced by the internet since a young age, can look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is a pretty name. Unusual, but it seems like everything about you is unusual." I simply nod to Iroh. In confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I realize I don't want to be crosses in ponytail Zuko's crossfire so I ask; "... Hey... I was wondering if I could... get out of here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh nods. "Follow me, Annette. Although I can't help but be concerned. If you have memory loss-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know where I need to be." The Southern Water Tribe. Perfect timing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh smiles warmly at me and then leads me to the outside of the deck, and before we enter the cold air, he hands me a gray coat and gloves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I put on the coat and gloves with ease, while putting the hood up to cover my hair, and smile at the old man. "Thank you for your hospitality, Iroh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Certainly. Though I am upset we weren't able to have tea together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry. We will meet again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure? I would enjoy hearing tales about someone as interesting as you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." I wink, clearly telling him <em>I know something, </em>(something he doesn't), and Iroh helps me off the boat, which is docked for the time being. Once I get off with the help of Iroh and a couple guards, I notice what I assume to be Prince Zuko, giving orders for someone to move the boat. He's so annoying in book one. The character development for him, and everyone else, is immaculate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time to find Katara, and Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I step on the ice, I can barely contain my excitement of maybe-possibly-don't-get-my-hopes-up but... maybe meeting my childhood crush, and my childhood... who-i-would-play-as-when-we-played-avatar-during-recess-when-toph-or-suki-was-already-taken, or whatever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt a rush of excitement, or maybe, adrenaline, and set out on my search in the deep arctic.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been about... ten minutes... I am already so done... with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I really just want to lie on my bed and watch stupid tik toks. Too bad I can't, I'm fucking dead. Thanks, Célestine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>How did I end up here? </em>I really haven't had time to process my supposed death. Maybe I'm in coma? Nope, no way I could've survived <em>that.</em> I shudder. I have a task, do that. Whenever my head gets all crazy and messy, I give myself a task. It gives me something to focus on, and gives me a chance to calm the fuck down. Currently, my task is to find Katara ad Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sigh, and watch the air come out my nose, like smoke. It's mildly entertaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's no Tik Tok, or Instagram explore page. Hell, I'd even watch YouTube at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I round the corner, I hear voices. They're quite familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not think a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My teachers, my parents, my <em>friends, </em>always gave me shit for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Annette! Don't <strong>j </strong></em><em><strong>u m p </strong> </em> <em>out a second story window! It's not safe, and when you're doing all these irresponsible things, your father and I-"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Annette! </em> <em>Shakespeare did <strong>n o t </strong>write the star spangled banner! Look, you're a smart kid, you just need to apply yourself more-"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Annette! <strong>S T O P </strong>vandalizing Mrs. Cummings' apartment door with graffiti! She may be a bitch, and kind of racist, but-"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did always have a point, though. But parkour is fun as fuck, so maybe I won't stop that. I will study though! Maybe! If I'm actually alive!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shut up, brain. Task. Run? Wait-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as I round the corner, I begin running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, instead of stopping to talk with the two teens I spotted, I land in the icy water, right in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear muffled voices above water, while I try to keep my head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH MY SPIRITS! SOKKA WHAT DO WE DO?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"KATARA! I DON'T KNOW!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for the three of us, I did swim team. (Fun fact: I've been shaving my legs since second grade.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I swim to the surface and let out a sheepish smile as I tread the cold water. The coat is heavy, and besides almost drowning, I'm scared for my phone. The only other thing I have from my... life. Besides my clothes, I guess. I hear a sigh of relief, and a gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What just happened to you? Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"KATARA STAND BACK! SHE COULD BE FIRE NATION!" Yup, thats definitely book one Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look up at the girl, whom I now realize is Katara. I'm a bit dazed, and very much starstruck, for the second time in a day, but I mange a thumbs up and another smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Sokka, I glare and roll my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What were you doing out here all by yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look up at the girl again, and I shrug. The two teens give me weird looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I really don't know why I'm here. Death and dying, I guess. But I can't tell them that, not yet. Maybe not at all. I'm practically a zombie. For some reason, I start feeling inexplicably angsty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Calm down. Jesus Christ, get a hold of yourself.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sit up on the ledge if the ice, and squeeze some of the water out from the coat I'm wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let my hair down, and look back up at the two teens. My hair gets pretty dark when it's wet, so it doesn't look super weird yet. <em>yet. </em>Because there aren't any blondes in this show, right? Surprisingly, its not that cold. For me, anyway, the two people on the boat across from me are covered with furs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are both staring at me... I stare back, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is Sokka and Katara, before we meet Aang. Right before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I widen my eyes. Now the adrenaline is gone, and I'm just  completely starstruck. I don't know what to say. So I go with-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is my mascara running? I don't remember putting makeup on this morning..." I sigh. I don't remember much from today. My death, walking to school with Evelyn and Malik... and talking to Violet before first period. I feel terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara shakes her head, with her eyes wide. Sokka looks skeptically at me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey... are you fire nation?" Katara asks me, fidgeting with her coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chew on my lip before answering. I don't know what to say. What is my place in this world? "I... am not. I'm from... not there?" Well, no matter what, I am a New Yorker, with French origins, who says wicked good, even though thats kind of "A New England Thing". New York City is close enough to that, I guess. But still, it comes out as a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka raises his arms. "How can we be so sure you're not fire nation!" Katara punches Sokka's arm. He looks offended, and when Katara gives him the look(trademark), he shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I can't answer that question if I don't actually know!" The two siblings, who were silently bickering, all of a sudden remember I'm here. I laugh a little bit. Their antics are funny, the whole situation was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You must have amnesia." Katara states, quite matter of factly. <em>motherly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka keeps looking at me, like he's searching for another answer on my face. So I speak up again. "... Sorry I can't remember." I shrug, this feels so surreal. I'm used to my home being world known, on every map. Where dreams come true. Mostly. New York City. But I'd rather explain memory loss than a place that doesn't exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My insides are turning. I hate the sad kind of butterflies. Or maybe they are just regular. Sokka's still as hot as I remember, especially in real life. <em>And.... I, yet again, am thirsting over someone fictional.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Okay. Would like to come with us? We are fishi- ow, Sokka! Fishing. Sorry. My brother's a HUGE jerk." Katara rolls her eyes at her brother, and smiles at me. I smile back. I beam, actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I fight the urge to say <em>I know. </em>I grin instead. "That would be great! Fishing..." I've never fished before, <em>(whenever my family went to upstate NY for vacation I'd usually just stay at a friends house. Nature is gross.) </em>but it's probably a really common thing to do here, and I have no desire to tell the duo I'm not from <em>here, </em>so I just watch the scene before me play out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't have enough space on the boat, sorry." Sokka shrugs, looking nonchalant, and Katara punches his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes we do. Don't mind him. I'm Katara, and this is Sokka." Katara looks back at. me and her brother, and tries to give me a friendly look while giving her brother an angry one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Annette." I stand up, and walk closer to the siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, get in, Annette!" Katara helps me into the boat, and Sokka looks away, arm crossed. I can tell Katara has had it with Sokka's behavior, and his reaction to me seems to only make her more mad at the boy. I can't wait for Sokka's Character Arc. (trademark). But to be honest, I can sympathize with my man Sokka. His sister just invited a random girl from a place that "doesnt exist" and almost drowned. rip Sokka, whatever year this is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After I sit down, Katara and Sokka continue their fishing, (and bickering) as their boat flows downstream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lean over the edge a bit, and I spot a fish. Without thinking, I lift my hands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I half expect water to come up from the ocean when I feel energy coming from my body, but a small flame does instead. I'm shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fire... what's it called... the word's on the tip of my tongue, I swear!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're a bender! So am I!" Katara looks at me from her side of the boat, and she lifts her arms up like me, but instead lifts up a sphere of water, with a fish inside. But then Katara frowns. "But you're a... fire bender." I shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just found out, I promise I don't support the Fire Nation." I give her puppy dog eyes. I also hit her with the "I have amnesia" card. She bites her lip, but lets it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I come up with an idea. "Since we're both benders, we should be friends!" Katara's eyes grow big, and she smiles so big I think she might actually combust. I don't think she's ever entertained the idea of having a (girl) friend. I feel kind of bad for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka doesn't seem happy about that. Luckily he wasn't listening in before. "What-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara cuts him off. "Really? Do you think-" I smile, and she looks pretty excited. I feel pretty proud of myself, and because I'll be here for awhile, might as well make a friend. That friend being the queen herself, Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although it also might be for selfish reasons, I've just never been without a best friend. Grades K-6, my best friend was Aisha McKennal, who was cool, and was the best at rainbow loom, but then turned into a huge bitch in sixth grade. Grades 7-8, My best friend was Connor Slater. He moved to California, and we never talked again. Then, since freshman year, my best friend was, or has been Violet Micheals. She's my favorite, so far. We even gave ourself stick and pokes on our hands. She got a simple sun, and I a crescent moon. I miss her, all of a sudden. Losing a friend is never easy. I'm determined to keep Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be stupid of us to not be. We've both never met another bender." I say, with a matter of fact tone, and Katara starts bending the water from before into the boat as she grins to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Katara, like me, is a total noob at bending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water, and the fish, lands on Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! How come every time you practice your magic water I end up soaked?" Sokka is angry, and he crosses his arms. <em>Shit, haha. </em>"If I had weird powers, I'd keep them myself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara rolls hey eyes, and Sokka continues his rant. <em>Oh he's definitely pissed.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"- the man of the tribe -"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka's back is on the front of the boat, and we are heading straight to our doom. Icicles are shooting up from the ocean. Sokka, the designated steerer, isn't looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sokka... turn around!" Katara is trying her best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! Listen to me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This is it,</em> I think. <em>This is how I die.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Katara finally gets Sokka to turn around, the boat slams right into a big icicle, and I gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of us land on a big floating piece of snow/ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka stands up, seemingly exasperated. "Leave it to a couple of girls to mess things up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanna speak up, be THE feminist icon, but I know Katara will for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara starts going OFF on Sokka. Its quite entertaining, like how I remembered it being years ago on tv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are always so lazy... I do everything for you. Ever since mom died I've been making your food, washing your clothes - have you ever smelled your own socks? Disgusting. You always leave out your things, and I have to pick them up. You are nut-brained, and INCREDIBLY sexist." While yelling Katara starts involuntarily Waterbending, and while Sokka tries to warn her,<em> I just sit back and observe</em>. Katara still continues, despite Sokka's warnings. "Don't even get me started on how you treated Annette, who almost drowned, as soon as you met her. Whats wrong with you-" A huge piece of the iceberg behind the blue eyed waterbender cracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A powerful light shoots up into the sky. <em>This is it. </em><em>Finally!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Avatar.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... I didn't want to upload this so soon, I only have about three and a half chapters written, but I really just wanted to get this out of my drafts,,,, so....,,., yeah.<br/>&gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. psychos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storytime: I Was Murdered! (NOT CLICKBAIT) Ft. My Sister</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gun warning and mentions of kidnapping! It's actually not very dark, but TW!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>PSYCHOS</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>"Are you sure this'll work, Sir?" A short blonde teenager was sitting on an </em> <em>expansive sofa sipping tea in the Upper West Side, talking to a person you could call her "boss."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>The "boss" merely laughed. "It doesn't matter yet, does it? Test subjects are just sacrifices made for the 'plan'." The short man laughed again. "No, it won't matter if it works or not until it's our turn. But you should be </em> <em>happy. Dr. Weistein says this time it's guaranteed, just for your sister, AL16, and test subject EL37."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blonde teen let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. But the "Boss" kept going.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Besides, we've even managed to get some to come back, MD45, and BK39, years before you joined. They wrote about everything. And shared with the rest of the world." The "boss" lit a cigar. In his mind, all was well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm so tired of my twin sister's, Célestine, shit. She causes problems for everyone in our family. If I didn't look just like her, I would insult her looks. But alas, she's gorgeous. Like me.</p><p> </p><p>She crashed my mother's work call, stole my dads car, talks shit about our older sister at school, disrespects my aunt, who is dead, and somehow manages to seduce all of my boyfriends. Jesus Christ. And she's manages to do all that while never being home!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so tired of her bullshitting on my life. I love my older sister, and my parents. They managed to teach my ass three languages. <em>Me! </em>Although they may not be... in love anymore, and aren't divorced for "grown up" reasons, still, both of my parents cheating asses are pretty cool... when in different rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so I kinda went off about my parent's separate issues, but the point is... fuck my sister. Closet furry. I'm more popular than her, and the school would go batshit if I told them about her little secret.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not that cruel. Despite my innermost, deepest, most secret thoughts, I'm not that evil. Outing her would be on my twin's level. Devil in disguise. I'm actually known to be kind of nice.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday, June</span> <span class="u"> 12th, 2020</span></p><p> </p><p>I'm eating microwave pancakes. For a rich kid, they're actually pretty good. Eight out of ten. I will be eating them again. I notice the silence of the apartment, and reach for a TV remote. The news immediately comes on, and I tune into a pretty brunette onscreen. </p><p> </p><p><em>"-Ancient ruins that change history. Recently, a group of </em><em>archeologists discovered an abandoned what seems to be temple on top of a Tibet mountain that dates back a couple thousand years. Markings and scrolls, most likely about the elements, are now being translated-" </em>Boring, I'm sorry. I switch to a rerun of Say Yes to the Dress.</p><p> </p><p>Currently I'm doing last minute math homework. I haven't gotten any syrup on it yet, either! Life is good.</p><p> </p><p>As I finish writing the last equation, I hear a <em>ding!</em> from my phone. It must be my kind of friends, Evelyn and Malik. We always walk to school together, despite not being super close, or in the same friend groups. But because of that we always have so much to talk about, you feel me? Plus we grew up together, and our overbearing mothers like us walking together.</p><p> </p><p>I look at the text, and sure enough, its a DM from Malik. He's outside my apartment building with Evelyn. I rush out the door, stuffing my shit into my black Adidas backpack, and shove my feet into my black and white Nike sneakers. Basic shoes, but... no. I have no excuse. I barely even have my own "style."</p><p> </p><p>As I walk out I grab my headphones for the walk home and a cheap lip gloss I bought a while ago. It's a very pretty pink color, and has sparkles. I love both of those things.</p><p> </p><p>I run to the elevator, push the lobby button, and make my way down with a middle aged man in a fancy gray suit. He might be checking me out, considering how my stomach is very much exposed, but I probably just paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>When the elevator doors open, I run out onto the busy street. There they are. Evelyn is dressed head to toe with a monochrome purple outfit, which is actually very cute, and Malik is in his usual "I just woke up and put on shorts." I smile and wave to them, and they wave back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Annette! Excited for one more week of school, guys?" I nod to Evelyn, who beams. She's very nice, and is very popular for it. Malik shrugs, looking indifferent about the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Malik takes his spot in between the two of us, and opens his mouth. "I don't really want to be a junior. My brother said it was the hardest year."</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn sighs to that. "I get that. But we finally will be able to take charge of our future, for real! What do you guys think you're gonna do when we're older?"</p><p> </p><p>I make a very audible sigh. "Marry rich." Evelyn laughs at that. Malik snickers.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but... college wise?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe I'll get a communications degree. You can do anything with one of those. Though you both know I'd love to go into singing, or something to do with song writing." Malik makes an agreeing sound, and Evelyn nods.</p><p> </p><p>Malik speaks up "I think I'll go to school for history. Or political science." </p><p> </p><p>"I think thats perfect for you! I myself will probably go into graphic design. Art school sounds fun, but my parents probably wouldn't pay for it." Evelyn shrugs. Did I mention she is an AMAZING artist? Another reason why everyone likes her. She'll actually draw people if they ask.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"-and that's why my younger sister likes Tanner" Malik finishes, leaving Evelyn and I shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"No way! He's, like, the biggest bitch ass ever!" I exclaim, face palming.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I </em>don't even like him. Me. Evelyn." Evelyn points to herself, and Malik and I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my favorite students!" Principal Whiteman says, clasping his hands. Don't be alarmed, though. We're not actually his favorites. He says that to everyone. He also always waits outside the schools front doors until 8:20 to greet students. I don't know why. Something about drugs and guns, probably.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Prince White" Malik says, giving Whiteman a fist bump. Malik's mom is dating him. The principal of our school. I think it should be illegal, but Malik is fine with it, so...</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Whiteman!" Evelyn waves, and smiles brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello to you too, Evy!" Whiteman smiles back. To him, I just give him a tight lipped smile.</p><p> </p><p>Whiteman doesn't like me as much. Shitty grades, and jumping out of windows. I never get in trouble for it though. At school, I'm actually  kind of famous for it.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe infamous. Either way, students like me.</p><p> </p><p>As our trio makes its way into school, we part ways. The group is fun, but we're more of an outside school thing.</p><p> </p><p>I make my way to Mrs. Antonio's English class, and sit down in my regular spot. In the middle, off to the left. It's unnoticeable enough, but no so hidden where it's close to the stoners and fuckboys.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Annette!" I smile back to Mrs. Antonio, and notice my best friend Violet walk through the door. We lock eyes, and she makes her way over to me. </p><p> </p><p>Violet has dark skin, and very curly dark brown hair, usually tied into a bun. She has sharp brown eyes. We are practically opposites, looks wise. I'm pale, have dirty blonde hair, and big green eyes. I mostly look like my Japanese mother, besides my blonde hair and green eyes, from my French father. (Fun fact: On both sides of the family, I'm a second generation immigrant.)</p><p> </p><p>But Violet and I are still one of the same person. We met freshmen year, in math class, and we clicked immediately. We're both kinda out there, a little bit alt, but also basic, and we're both obsessed with fruit snacks. At school, we're known as the best friends who love fruit snacks. For real.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly though, I wouldn't have it any other way. Separately, though, I like parkour and music, and Violet is a fashion designer. I love her with my whole heart. The twin sister I've always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Nette." I smirk at Violet, and she takes out her English binder.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Via?" We have nicknames for each other. We're cute. The morning announcements turn on almost as soon as I finished that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>I take out a notebook. A blue one. Blue is English class.</p><p> </p><p>Vice Principal Douglass' voice fills the room. "Good morning, students. Today is Friday, June 12th, and with only one week left of school, make the most out of today! As Mahatma Gandhi once said, 'Live as if you'll die tomorrow. Learn as if you'll live forever.' Now please rise for our national anthem..."</p><p> </p><p>Violet and I don't stand for the pledge of allegiance. Who knows, we might commit mass genocide. Actually, most of the class doesn't stand. America doesn't deserve us kid's respect.</p><p> </p><p>As the announcements die down, Mrs. Antonio starts her lesson. "Alright class. For the last week of school, we will be writing poems. There are many different types of-"</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day is a drag. Calculus, lunch, choir, biology, then PE. I love having PE last. Then I don't have to shower in the locker rooms after. Just put on a little dry shampoo and change. It's great.</p><p> </p><p>As the afternoon announcements, I rush out the door. I'm so ready for this afternoon. Joseph Smith wants to "talk" later, and although we've been on and off for a while, I still really like him. We both just have a temper. We're still quite a "well known" couple throughout the school.</p><p> </p><p>As I finally get back to my building, and shove my headphones in my pocket, probably tangling them. I forgot about the lip gloss I put there this morning. When I get in the elevator, I put some on. I'm alone in the elevator, and I push the seventh floor button.</p><p> </p><p>When I get to my apartment, it seems empty, which isn't unusual. I grab a bag of chips, and walk to my room. Maybe I'll get started on my Bio homework. Nah.</p><p> </p><p>When I get to my room, though, it's not empty. My sister is sitting on my bed, and holding something behind her arms. Weird. But now that I think about it, she wasn't at school today.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, sister." Okay, weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... Célestine." I purse my lips, and put my hands on my hips, looking sideways at my sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Hows all of your friends? Hope they're doing well now, because soon, they won't be. They'll be quite heartbroken, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"What..?" I look at my sister, who's face looks proud. And... guilty?</p><p> </p><p>"You know... because you've runaway. Kidnapped. I mean, I've got the letter right here."</p><p> </p><p>My jaw hangs open... what... the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't write that." <em>Way to point the obvious.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I know. I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- why- huh- who-" I'm at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see." Célestine starts listing things off her fingers. "I'll get your friends, trust fund, sympathy, mother's love... It's kind of like an experiment."</p><p> </p><p>"You're fucking crazy." I shake my head in disbelief. This can't be happening. No. Please. <em>Notrealnotrealnotrealnotreal-</em></p><p> </p><p>"Annette Lemione. Kidnapped at the age of sixteen."</p><p> </p><p>"You're crazy. Fucking crazy. Do you even understand the extent of killing someone? You're a sociopath. A psychopath. I mean, how could you be so nonchalant about doing this?" I back into a wall, and Célestine follows, still hiding her hands behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I? Well, I have thought about it quite a bit. But don't fret, this won't hurt, and maybe you'll even enjoy the after part," She sounds like she's trying to convince herself.</p><p> </p><p>"...What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see soon. See you on the... other side... you know... Maybe I'll catch ya later. I still haven't decided when I'm gonna go." Célestine points a blue-gray gun at me, <em>where the fuck did she get that, </em>and aims for my head.</p><p> </p><p>I drop to my knees, and beg. "No! Please, I-"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I feel the bullet, which is much bigger than I anticipated, make contact to my forehead, things go black.</p><p> </p><p>It's strangely peaceful. Like I'm falling through an abyss. Time stops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. im definitely not in new york anymore part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette gets to know the Avatar! B1E02</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'M DEFINITELY NOT IN NEW YORK ANYMORE, PART 2</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I let out a breath. I can see it, the condensation. It's nice. It's one thing in this world I can understand. Science.</p><p> </p><p>I look back at the ice sphere that just emerged from the ocean. Katara and Sokka are looking at it, almost enchanted by it.</p><p> </p><p>Katara takes a step forward, and we see a boy open his eyes. Katara's eyes widen, and the takes the blade Sokka's been holding to set him free. I feel giddy, knowing what's about to happen. I really hope they take me with them.</p><p> </p><p>Katara slams the blade several times into the ice, and Sokka and I share a glance. But then the boy is set free. He steps out, but immediately stumbles back. Katara rushes to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Unh... can I ask you something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Katara tilts her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Come closer." Katara shifts to get close to the boy's face, and she gives him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden the mystery boy perks up. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" I smirk. I like Aang.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka watches the two, and is obviously aggravated. He makes a move to stop them, but I grab his sleeve. He looks at me, probably surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Let them. There's no harm in sledding." I smile, trying to look convincing. I know either way he'll question Aang, though.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a loud growl comes from the huge chunk of ice. Aang smiles and jumps into the ice. "What is that?" Sokka asks, maybe to Aang, or no-one else in particular.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Appa. My flying bison." Sokka laughs mockingly at that, and lets out a quiet <em>yeah, right. </em>I think I'm the only one who heard it. Sokka then steps forward a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"And thats Katara, my flying sister" Sokka motions towards Katara, who looks back at me. I roll my eyes again, to the back of Sokka's head. Katara giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka steps closer to the young Airbender. "How can we be so sure you're not dangerous?" Katara and I chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>Aang shrugs, and Katara steps forward. "Look at him. Does he look like an evil fire nation spy to you?" Aang smiles at Sokka, trying to look extra not suspicious. Honestly, he's kinda cute. Like in a teddy bear kinda way.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka steps back, and crosses his arms. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Aang all of a sudden jumps up, quite swiftly, and all of a sudden I remember why I always pretended to be an airbender. It's fucking <em>cool. </em>That, and Célestine was always a waterbender and didn't like it when I copied her. Damn. That seems like it was so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka instinctively grabs his discarded spear, and walks to the young airbender. Katara's eyes brighten, like she's had a revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys live near here?" Aang asks, looking around the ice wasteland. Katara opens her mouth, but Sokka puts an arm infant of her. "Don't answer that."</p><p> </p><p>Appa then sneezes on Sokka, and I laugh quite loudly at that. Karma, clearly. Aang reassures him the snot will wash out of his clothes, but he's using all of his energy to glare at me. It only makes me laugh harder. <em>If looks could kill.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sokka wipes the green snot off his clothes and points the stick to Aang, who tilts it away with his pointer finger. "Who are you? How'd you get in there?" Katara, asks, Cleary interested in the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Aang opens his mouth to reply, but sneezes, and jumps ten feet up into the air. <em>Cool! </em></p><p> </p><p>Katara's mouth opens wide. "You just jumped ten feet into the air!" Sokka says, as if he's trying to convince himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? It felt higher than that" I let out an airy laugh. I've always liked that line. "Anyways, I'm Aang."</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks at me for a second, noticing I'm not engaging. My cheeks flush, with embarrassment, or maybe just because I feel like an outcast. "I'm Annette" I say, in a shy voice. Aang waves. "Nice to meet you Annette!"</p><p> </p><p>Katara steps towards the boy. I realize I'm quite far away from he trio, so I step forward a bit too. "You're an airbender" Katara muses, and I grin at that. Aang nods to confirm.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka puts his hands up and turns around. "I'm going crazy. Get me out of here." HIs walks to the edge of the ice, and sighs. "Oh. Right"</p><p> </p><p>Aang smiles at Sokka. "I could give you three a ride on Appa." I smile at the thought of riding Appa. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh that would be great! Thank you, Aang." Katara smiles to him, and get on the saddle. I follow in suit, and nod to Aang. Sokka tries to refuse, but he realizes he has no other choice. He get on the saddle, siting close to Katara and further away form me. Rude, but understandable. Aang gets on Appa's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Appa, yip yip!" Appa jumps and glides in the air, but soon falls into the water, with a large <em>splash! </em>Water sprays the four of us, and I sit back.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't flying." I roll my eyes at Sokka. Of course he has doubts. </p><p> </p><p>"No shit, Sherlock." Sokka and Katara glance at each other, then me. <em>Swears and pop culture references obviously don't exist here. Why am I like this? </em>Instead of showing my embarrassment, I look at them as if they're the weird ones. </p><p> </p><p>"Appa's just tired," Aang says, coming to Appa's defense. Katara smiles reassuringly at Aang. Aang looks back at Katara, smiling. It's kind of creepy, but the kid has a crush. What are you gonna do?</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Katara speaks up. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Aang stops for a second, looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I was smiling?" <em>Oh, Aang. Even the hottest, most attractive, flirty spirit couldn't help you with this one. Rip.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sokka groans, and Katara hits him upside the head. I snicker while Sokka glares at his sister and I at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It's silent for a second, no doubtably awkward, when Katara talks again. "Hey Aang? I was wondering, do you the Avatar? You know, them being an Air Nomad and all"</p><p> </p><p>Aang's eyes widen, clearly he's scrambling for an excuse. "They- uh... Well I knew people who knew him. But not directly, no." Sokka and Katara don't question it further, clearly believing him, but I knew. I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Aang's head turns around, and he faces me. I wink, and settle down on the saddle. Aang shrugs, and falls asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When we get back to the tribe, Katara goes inside a tent to talk to Aang, leaving me with Sokka, who's keeping a close eye on me. The entire tribe is standing nearby, waiting to meet Aang, and Sokka and I are at the front. There's a lot of tension, with two new people in the small tribe. I actually feel kind of made for them, survivors of mass genocide. I never thought I'd see it up close. I look around, turned my head, and look at all the igloos and tents. I actually open my mouth and let out a breathy <em>"wow." </em>Sokka makes no indication he heard, except for a small smile. I see it, even though his head is turned slightly away from me. <em>Good.</em></p><p> </p><p>A little boy tugs on my coat. "Who are you?" I smile. Kids are cute. Monsters, but cute. I pull off my hood, and many people gasp. It might be my "yellow" hair. I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ann-" Sokka pulls the kid away, glaring at me. I frown at him, and instead of looking angry, I give him a disappointed look. He rolls his eyes and looks away, to where Aang is now coming out of the tent. <em>Talk about bipolar. </em></p><p> </p><p>Aang bows respectively, and many people cower away in fear. Katara gives Aang a confused look. Aang whispers to Katara, who shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>An old woman steps forward. "Sorry for our reaction. No one has seen an Airbender in one hundred years."</p><p> </p><p>Katara speaks. "Thats my grandmother."</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me Gran Gran."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka then walks towards Aag, and takes his glider. "What is this stick? A weapon? The blunt ends-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Sokka. It isn't a weapon. It is my glider." Aang takes it back. "It helps me fly. With airbending."</p><p> </p><p>Aang flies around for a bit, but promptly flies into a watch tower. A pathetic one, at that. I laugh rather loudly, and even harder when Sokka exclaims <em>"My watch tower!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Katara walks over to help Aang get up. Sokka runs over to try to revive his sad watch tower. I giggle as I make my way towards the upset boy.</p><p> </p><p>A mountain of snow falls on top of Sokka, and he mumbles something about stupid girls. To be honest, it's drowned out by my laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stands, and he grabs my arm. He starts walking, and I trail behind. "I need to train the soldiers. Follow me." He lets go, watching to make sure I don't run. I don't, and he starts gathering young boys.</p><p> </p><p>After about an hour of collecting, Sokka and I are standing in front of six young boys. I smile warmly at them. A couple of them wave to me. One of them, the one I met earlier, exclaimed <em>"That's Ann!" </em>And pointed to me.</p><p> </p><p>I don't love that nickname, but for a couple of cute kids, I'll let it slide.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright boys. We are the warriors of the tribe-" I smirk, but also zone out. My headache is coming back.</p><p> </p><p>I stumble back, as the group of boys run to what I recognize as the bathrooms. I touch my forehead, and close my eyes for a second. I hope these migraines don't last.</p><p> </p><p>As I regain my posture, and open my eyes, I look to where Katara is standing. She mouths <em>are you okay? </em>And I give her a thumbs up, and smile meekly. If she sees through my facade, she doesn't mention it.</p><p> </p><p>I turn again, only to see many of the small boys that were once infant of me on Appa. I smile. It's a cute sight. I can only imagine how cute a baby Appa would be.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka asks Aang something, and I walk over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"A war? I don't know about- <em>Oh</em>! I penguin!" Aang runs to it, and Katara follows. I walk to where Sokka stands.</p><p> </p><p>"A war? What war?" Sokka turns to me, shocked. He actually gasps a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"You- you don't know...?" I smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I do. I'm just kidding." Sokka actually looks <em>relieved. </em>I guess he just didn't want to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>"So... Warrior training?" I ask, and Sokka shrugs, but then walks to the little boys. It looks like we have to <em>collect </em>them again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After another hour, a large flare grabs many people's attention. </p><p> </p><p>Aang and Katara soon come running back. Seeing Sokka, Kanna, and Katara fight over Aang's departure sets me off, a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't banish Aang!" I say, trying to stop whatever's going on between the four others. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka scoffs. "You're not even part of the tribe. Maybe you should join Aang in banishment."</p><p> </p><p>I sigh, and I feel a migraine make its way back to the front of my head. I stumble a little bit, but ultimately fight off the dizzy pain.</p><p> </p><p>Aang softens "No it was my mistake, not Annette's. Just banish me."</p><p> </p><p>I bite my lip. I don't belong here, and I need to talk to Aang alone. I know we'll come back. I hope.</p><p> </p><p>Kanna, or Gran Gran, steps in. "I- I think it is best if you leave with Aang, Annette." I nod solemnly, but wink at Katara once I turn around. She smiles sadly.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and look back and forth at Aang and the small tribe. "I also don't belong here. I'm... A Firebender." Many shocked gasps erupt from the tribe. "So thank you for all of your hospitality, and with my heritage and what my ancestors did to your tribe, I definitely didn't deserve it." I turn around to Aang, and smile a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Aang, ready for the banished life?"</p><p> </p><p>Aang give me a small smile, and gestures for me to get on Appa's saddle.</p><p> </p><p>After about fifteen minutes of sitting on Appa, and talking to Aang about his afternoon with Katara, and mine with Sokka, we stop.</p><p> </p><p>I get off. "Appa needs to rest?" I question, and Aang nods.</p><p> </p><p>"So, where do <em>you </em>live?" He says, making conversation, and rests on Appa. I sit near them, and laugh at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a home. A barely know where I am, or how I got here. Katara and Sokka found me right before you." Well, I fucking died, but that doesn't really explain how I got here. I still think I miraculously survived, and am in coma. Like... that happened to Malala, right? Well, she didn't go into a coma.. but she survived getting shot in the head. I bet one day I'll wake up to home. "I guess the red mark on my forehead means I hit my head, and got amnesia from it."<em>Yeah, right.</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's weird."</p><p> </p><p>I shrug. "Yeah. But I like to think I'm here for a reason. Like some twisted fate. Or destiny." I lean back, and look at the faint moon. "So, Aang, how did you get here?" I actually know the answer, but I just want to see what he says.</p><p> </p><p>"Well- I.. um. I- I am the avatar. I was stuck in the ice for one hundred years. When I found out who I was - am - I ran away. There was a storm. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>I look into his eyes. They are deep and sorrowful. "Aang, don't be sorry. Whoever told you, told you way too early. You're young - about twelve, I'm guessing?" Aang nods. "It was two much to handle for you. And the storm wasn't even your fault. Be happy you survived." Aang smiles, and walks over to hug me. I hug back. I've always been the therapist friend. I know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you- The tribe!"</p><p> </p><p>I look to where Aang is pointing. A huge ship was sailing towards the small Southern Water Tribe. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to help them." Aang nods, and opens his glider. I frown, but then he spots a penguin. I nod when he looks back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here Appa. We'll be back soon."</p><p> </p><p>Aang quickly shows me how to get on a penguin, and I follow him after I get on one.</p><p> </p><p>We ride to the village, and I land gracefully, <em>thank you ballet lessons, </em>and I watch Aang and Zuko get up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka" Aang says. Sokka groans.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Aang, and Annette. For dropping in." Aang and Zuko begin fighting a little bit. I stand back and watch, and pretend to not notice the people walking, or backing away from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you looking for the avatar?" Aang asks, earnestly, stopping the battle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Zuko says, <em>okay mister anger issues. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, that me." Aang says, head down.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the avatar? You're just a child!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're just a teenager" Aang retorts. I snigger and step back next to Katara. She looks at me and then back at Aang profusely. As if she's shocked he's the avatar. <em>Well, I guess she is.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko throws fire blasts at Aang, which he blocks, and then And stops to ask a question.</p><p> </p><p>"If I join you, will you leave the village unharmed?" Zuko stops for a second, then nods. He orders some guards to take Aang, and Katara and I watch with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go Aang!" Katara wipes her eyes, and I put a hand on her shoulder. Aang looks sorrowful as the entrance to the ship closes.</p><p> </p><p>After the fire nation ship leaves, people get to cleaning. I follow around Katara, who is ranting about Aang and I leaving, as I help her clean up. I guess Katara told the village I had amnesia, because no one actually told me to go. Well, Sokka did, but Katara shooed him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Katara?" I stop gathering a torn tarp and look at the girl in question.</p><p> </p><p>Katara stops her organizing, and looks back at me. "... Yes Annette?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we just go help Aang?" I suggested, and Katara brightens. She motions me to where Sokka was, outside the village, and we walk to him together.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately see the boat, and I giggle as I watch Katara try to convince Sokka on the whole 'save Aang' thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Katara? Are you going to keep yelling or get in the boat?" Katara stops for a second, the wraps her arms around her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Kanna walks up with a knowing smile. "What do you three think you're doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"..." The two siblings glance at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll need these." Kanna hands out three (three !!! I was included!!!!!!!) sleeping bags. Sokka takes them gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them talk for a second, Kanna telling Katara something about hope - and Sokka something about "being nice to your sister."</p><p> </p><p>I hear them, but my head hurts again, and everything starts spinning. I hit my head hard with my wrist, and it stops for now.</p><p> </p><p>Just in time for Kanna to turn to me. "Make sure these two don't get into too much trouble." I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a difficult task." Katara rolls her eyes and elbows me.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't fight <em>that</em> much." the two insist, and I only laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more "words of wisdom" from Gran Gran, we turn to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Guys?"</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Sokka turn back to me.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna need something much faster. And bigger."</p><p> </p><p>Katara smiles. "Appa! Where is he?"</p><p> </p><p>I motion for them to follow me, and I notice Sokka carry all the stuff once on the boat.</p><p> </p><p>Once we get on Appa, Katara sits at the front, to steer Appa, and Sokka and I are on the saddle. I'm sitting at the front, leaning over to watch, and Sokka sits back.</p><p> </p><p>Katara is trying to get Appa to fly. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Appa. Sokka doesn't believe you can do it. But I can! So fly, Appa!" I have to cough to cover my faint laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Sokka is saying words that are mostly synonyms for fly. Deciding I don't want to wait for Sokka, I yell, "YIP YIP!"</p><p> </p><p>Sokka begins to laugh, but when Appa begins to fly, he actually grins. I decide it looks good on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Look! We're actually flying! We're-" Sokka turns his head, and sees Katara smirking at him mockingly, and me staring at him, amused.</p><p> </p><p>"No big deal. It's just flying." I snicker as I watch Sokka, obviously excited, look down at the water.</p><p> </p><p>When we catch up to Zuko's ship, the three of us find Zuko and Aang fighting on the deck.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko throws Aang overboard, and Katara gasps. Then he shoots up out of the water, in the avatar state,  and absolutely <em>destroys </em>Zuko and his crew. It's quite exhilarating, and in real life, watching this little tween carry so much power... It's just so surreal.</p><p> </p><p>We land on the deck, and Aang returns to normal. He falls forward, and we rush to his aid, making sure he's okay. Sokka goes to grab Aang's staff, but Zuko climbs up with it. Sokka jabs him in the head. I stop watching, and return to Katara and Aang. Katara trying to lift Aang up a little bit. Guards try to stop of, but Katara and I freeze them. Her doing a much better job than I.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gets on Appa, and then we're off, but not before Iroh makes an appearance. He blasts fire at us, and Aang returns from his dazed state just in time to redirect it onto some iceberg.</p><p> </p><p>We fly off into the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed that! cuz i SLAVED over that mf. 3k words though, thats pretty good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. discover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette visits the Southern Air Temple. B1E03</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew B1 annette,,,,, link: https://ddream-ddark-ddreams.tumblr.com/post/622820210512216064/this-is-my-oc-annette-shes-half-french-and (also I included some more of her background!!! trilingual queen!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DISCOVER</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"She's<em> been taken care of. Only a couple more tests to go until it's our turn." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I look around. I'm in the middle on a long hallway, with multiple rooms attached to it. It has a familiar aura, but I still don't know where I am. I walk down the way, following the voice I heard, noticing a long red and beige rug, with intricate designs, and a navy color on. the walls. It's dark, many light fixtures off. I find an open door, and enter the room. I'm shocked at the person in front of me. Célestine. She's surrounded by electronics, inventions, of sorts. And a short, middle aged man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I gasp and jolt up, out of my sleeping bag. Aang is up, and... talking to Appa. Well, everyone talks to their pets.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't sleep much last night. I stayed up thinking. I guess I did have that dream, though. I wonder what it meant. Maybe it was reality. Maybe I'm just crazy, and searching a real explanation for why my sister killed me.</p><p> </p><p>I still don't know whether this is real or not. I don't know if I'm actually dead. It's quite unsettling, actually. I also had another idea - what if my aunt is here? She loved Avatar more than anyone else I know. She also loved weed more than anyone else, but thats a whole other thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Annette!" I regain my senses quickly and smile to Aang. He's definitely a morning person. Most chipper one I've ever met.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Aang. Whatcha doing?" I ask, as I rub my eyes. Katara shifts in her sleep, probably a sign she's waking up. Sokka stays fully asleep, with soft snores coming from his sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Just talking to Appa. waiting for you guys to wake up. It's quite early, but I was just too excited to sleep. I'll be going home for the first time in one hundred years!" Aang says, as I get out of my sleeping back, and start rolling it up. I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I would be, too. Just make sure you're prepared for what you might see today. One hundred years is a very long time." I don't know what to add, about him being the only survivor of mass airbender genocide, to I just go with "Things might've... changed."</p><p> </p><p>Aang nods slowly, and I stand up, rubbing my eyes. I attach the sleeping bag to Appa's saddle - storage thing, and stand in front of Aang. Katara opens her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be." I almost laugh at the irony, because <em>no you most definitely won't be, </em>but telling him isn't my place. Plus, I'm supposed to have amnesia and barely know anything.</p><p> </p><p>I look over to Katara, who is silently rolling up her bag, basically doing the same thing I did when I woke up, but looking much less discombobulated.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Katara!" Katara nods and smiles at him, but doesn't say anything until she's all packed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, you two." Katara then looks at Sokka, and rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh guys, I'm so excited to go home. It's really beautiful there. We-" I tune him out. Probably because I feel bad and a little guilty. For not telling.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not a morning person, is he?" I ask, looking at Sokka, <em>who looks... cute... sleeping</em>. I did <em>not </em>want to think about Sokka like that, because 1. I'm going to have to spend a year with him, and romantic tension sucks, and 2. when we go to Kyoshi Island, he'll meet the love of his life. No crush for me! Maybe I'll get it with foaming mouth guy.</p><p> </p><p>Aang tries to wake Sokka up, but when that doesn't work, he pranks him. Aang picks a long stick up, and trails it along Sokka's sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka, there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang yells, and Sokka screams and rushes out of his bag. <em>Gone is cute Sokka.</em></p><p> </p><p>I snicker. "Manly." Katara laughs at that, and Sokka complains and glares at Aang, then at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well now we can leave!" Katara packs quickly for Sokka, and we all get on Appa. Aang looks rather giddy. <em>Poor guy...</em></p><p> </p><p>Once we're in the air, Sokka frantically tries to find his "<em>blubbered seal jerky." </em>ew.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that was food? I used it in the fire last night, to start it." Sokka whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder why the fire smelt so good" I giggle. Katara rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"A win for the vegetarians" I say, receiving a glare from Sokka. Aang looks back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a vegetarian too?" I smile at Aang.</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of. I don't eat red or process meats." I say, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the difference?" Katara says, probably confused, scratch that, definitely confused, at the words <em>red, </em>and <em>processed </em>meat.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just unhealthy types of meat, where I come from."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka glances at me, eyebrows raised. "Sounds snobby, Fire Nation."</p><p> </p><p>I glare at him. "Say that to my mother" The only reason why I'm on the diet is because of my mom. But at this point if I started eating meat I'd probably throw up.  Sokka scoffs and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>Katara changes the subject. "So, Aang, you know no one has seen an airbender in years. The Fire Nation-" I tune out again. <em>I feel guilty. Kind of. </em></p><p> </p><p>"-Katara, the only way to get to an Air Nomad temple, is by flying bison. Which the Fire Nation has <em>none </em>of. It'll be fine. You'll see." Aang reassures, and I look away, a cloud, which we're about to pass, as we go up.</p><p> </p><p>I look at the large, beautiful, abandoned, mountain, and there it is. I let out a breathy "woah" and I grip the edge of Appa's saddle, peering over the edge. Although then I have to properly sit back down and rub my forehead because another migraine hit me,</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When we get off of Appa, Aang suggests a tour of the temple. I jump at the idea, as does Katara. Sokka just grumbles something about food, but he still follows.</p><p> </p><p>We begin walking around, and Aang rambles on and on about his childhood. I walking the back, behind Sokka and Katara. I listen in on their faint conversation. I'll admit it, I'm an eavesdropper.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighs VERY loudly. "I'm so hungry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka, you are the first outsider to see an Air temple. And all you think about is food. Shut it, will you?" I try to swallow my laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand. Why is no one here?" Aang says, stopping suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka, the most bipolar person I've ever met, suddenly suggests that Aang shows him a game across from where we're standing. Aang jumps at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Let's play airball!" I smile slightly, seeing Aang in a good mood is really... well it's actually kind of unsettling for someone who's about to find out everyone he knew is, In fact, dead. <em>The last motherfucking airbender. </em>He's twelve years old. Universe, <em>why? Why couldn't this just be a cartoon and not real live people. Kids.</em></p><p> </p><p>As Sokka gets <em>destroyed </em>by Aang, I sit next to Katara.</p><p> </p><p>I try to start  conversation. "So..." I look at her, who's watching Aang intently. She turns to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel bad for Aang. It's like he refuses to accept that the Fire Nation- well, you know..." I bite my lip, and agree.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to warn him this morning. It's not gonna be fun when he actually finds out. I mean- a <em>kid, </em>the avatar <em>and </em>the only one left of his kind." I shake my head solemnly. Katara puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah," she says, glancing at Aang.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka suddenly falls off of the post, again, and looks over to us. "Cheering Aang up is putting me in a world of pain. Wait is that-" Sokka points to a bloody old fire nation helmet, and I shudder. </p><p> </p><p>Katara sighs. "We need to tell Aang. I'll do it. <em>Hey Aang!" </em>Katara waves to him, and he walks over. All of a sudden Katara waterbends snow on top of the helmet.</p><p> </p><p>I fight the urge to say <em>pussy. </em>"Chicken," I mutter. Sokka scoffs in agreement. He's also covered in snow.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Katara, what up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Aang. I learned a new <em>snow</em>bending move." Katara bends more snow on the small pile she created, and smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice, but enough practice. I'll show you the rest of the temple!" Sokka whispers something to Katara, which makes her feel guilty. I sigh, and follow Aang. Katara walks next to me, and Sokka follows in tow. I honestly still think he doesn't trust me. Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>We walk with Aang to a statue of his old master, Monk Gyatso. He tells us some of his old memories, and then bows respectfully at the statue. I wish all twelve year old boys were like this, <em>sigh.</em></p><p> </p><p>Later, Aang walked us to a <em>huge </em>door. It had the airbending symbol on it, and after Aang unlocked it with his air bending as a key, we walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>I'm mostly zoned out from the conversation, because I'm taking in all of the sights. I've never really been to a place that wasn't A. tropical, or B. a city. Anyways, although I'm zoned out, I still catch a bit of Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>"- Do you think there will be meat in-" <em>Okay, okay, zone out again.</em></p><p> </p><p>Thousands of statues are inside the room. I know exactly what they all are, the past avatars, but I have to play it off, as if I don't.</p><p> </p><p>I'm a shitty actress.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah- what are these statues? Hmm. I wonder who-" I cut myself off. The three others were looking at me weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Fire Nation, what is it? What do you know?" Sokka asks, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>I blink, and bite my lip. "I don't- I don't know anything. I have amnesia, and couldn't even remember I'm a Firebender." I shrug, and look around anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka scoffs. "You should be lucky you have amnesia, because if you didn't, you'd be at the bottom the ocean."</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I can swim!" I say, with enthusiasm. Sokka gives me a plain look that says, <em>stop fucking with me, </em>and I walk away to Avatar Roku's statues, since no one has made it yet. </p><p> </p><p>Aang walks next to me. He inspects the statues clearly, and his eyes light up. "Thats Avatar Roku! And the one next to him is Avatar Kyoshi." I smile at him, but otherwise stay quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Aang, these are your past lives!" Katara exclaims, and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Past lives don't exist, Katara you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka says, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I giggle. "Wow, you really know nothing about the avatar" Sokka glares at me (again).</p><p> </p><p>Katara walks over to Sokka and I. "It's real stuff. Once an avatar dies, they get reincarnated."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the avatar cycle." I say, matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, whatever-" Sokka walks over to Aang. "No wonder why I didn't trust you when we first met - you were a Firebender." I glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>I may be a <em>Firebender, </em>but I'm <em>not Fire Nation.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Cough- prejudice - cough. Ugh, sorry. I had something in my throat." I say, and Katara and Aang laugh. Sokka looks away, mumbling something.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a humming noise emits from the entrance. Sokka looks over at the shadow, and hides. <em>"Fire Nation!" </em>We hide behind statues. I bite my lip to suppress a giggle. <em>Momo!</em></p><p> </p><p>Sokka glares at me, obviously thinking I betrayed them. That sets me off. I roll on the floor laughing. Aang, Sokka, and Katara look at the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>A small lemur appears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Food!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pet!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two boys say, as Katara smacks my arm.</p><p> </p><p>I sit up and give her the <em>it was fucking funny, don't give me that look, </em>look, and then she starts laughing little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Once she's done, she asks "Did you know the whole time?"</p><p> </p><p>I give her a calculating look and purse my lips. "The entire time." <em>If only she knew how true that was.</em></p><p> </p><p>She laughs again. "-Sokka was so scared!" I laugh a little bit, too.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the statues start emitting a blue glow from their eyes. Wind starts picking up.</p><p> </p><p>Katara's eyes widen. "He's in the Avatar State!" I say.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets go help him!"</p><p> </p><p>As Katara gave Aang the <em>"We're your family" </em>speech, I hold onto a rock as the wind blows. I'm holding onto a rocks the wind blows.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka, Annette and I. We're your family now." <em>I. Was. Included. Oh my god!</em></p><p> </p><p>I fangirl a little bit, as the wind slows down, and eventually stops.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>We're back in the statue room, looking at Roku. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready to leave?" Katara asks Aang, and he nods.</p><p> </p><p>"How could a past life - my past life - help me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you'll find a way?" Katara, the <em>hope speech girl.</em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the lemur Sokka and Aang were chasing earlier comes into the room, with a ton of fruits. He gives them too Sokka, who immediately begins wolfing them down.</p><p> </p><p>"What'll you name him, Aang?' Katara asks. Then, the lemur takes the fruit Sokka was eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Momo. I'll name him Momo."</p><p> </p><p>I laugh. "That's a good name."</p><p> </p><p>Aang smiles and nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>After a long day, we're all back on Appa. As we depart the Temple, I watch Aang look back on it with a sad expression, while Momo sits on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I feel kinda guilty for not warning them, but it seems like a lot of things I won't be able to warn them about. Not until I tell them I don't have amnesia.</p><p> </p><p>Or that I'm not from the Fire Nation, and instead from New York City.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh. <em>This is my life now isn't it?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate this episode.... Zhao....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a kiss on the cheek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette gets bold. B1E04</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get ready for this long az chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>A KISS ON THE CHEEK</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I lean back on Appa's saddle. Currently I'm listening to <em>ABBA</em> (The Visitors album, <em>One Of Us,</em> thank you very much). A couple days ago, I found my phone and (very much tangled) headphones. I've kept the electronics in my coat, but soon I'll have to show the trio, when the weather warms. I did show them my lip gloss, though. I had to peel off the label, however. I also have the pride of saying Aang was <em>fascinated </em>by it.</p><p> </p><p>Katara is sewing Sokka's pants, and Aang is trying to get her attention with a new trick. It's kind of lame, But I like/respect Aang too much to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>"-Girls are better at sewing than guys." Sokka says. I give him a warning glance, before Katara throws his pants at him.</p><p> </p><p>"All done with your pants!" </p><p> </p><p>I smile. "Nice one, Katara." I lift my hand up for a high five, but then I can't remember if they have those yet, so I just put a hand on my forehead on the mark, which <em>is </em>healing, and groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Another headache?" Aang asks, pausing his marble spinning for a second. </p><p> </p><p>"Um... yeah. Just... dizzy?" I say, in a weird tone. I inwardly sigh. <em>Why is my life like this</em>~</p><p> </p><p>I lean my head back, but then the chorus starts again, and I try not to sing along with Agnetha Fältskog. <em>One of us is lonely, one of us is-</em></p><p> </p><p>Aang looks back to the front. "We're here! I'm so excited to ride an elephant koi!"</p><p> </p><p>Appa slows, and eventually stops on a small island. Aang immediately runs into the freezing water, and I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"That boy will be the death of us." I say, shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>that boy </em>is the avatar" Sokka says.</p><p> </p><p>I give him a plain look. "exactly" I deadpan. Sokka rolls his eyes, and starts talking to Katara. I watch a very jumpy Momo. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, and look! Aang just disturbed the Unagi! And now he's ashore.</p><p> </p><p>We should be ambushed in three... two... one...</p><p> </p><p>Things go black. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I wake up attached to a very thick pole with a itchy rope. Everything is dark, and I move my face around until the tie moves a little. It was a trick I learned on YouTube. I also know how to ungag (?) myself. The cloth falls, and I look up at a young Kyoshi Warrior in my face, making sure I don't get away. I also catch her staring at my blonde hair. I actually see the entire village staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is kind of inconvenient." I say, sighing. Katara, who's tied next to me, gives me an incredulous look, which is kind of funny because she can't see. The lead Kyoshi warrior, who I recognize as Suki, gives me a weird look. I shrug. Then I look the warriors up and down. "Woah" I say, "Your look is so badass. I mean, the eyeshadow is a serve." Obviously, they don't know what I mean, but I said what I said. The orange-red eyeshadow is a good color, and I got to keep that in mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you, and why are you here?" Suki asks, very cautious and intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should ask Aang that. They like to keep me in the dark, even though" I look to a blindfolded Sokka "I have <em>amnesia!" </em>I half yell. it's mostly about me being a firebender. I did notice Katara and Sokka being wary of me.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't answer all our questions, we'll throw you in the water, with the unagi."</p><p> </p><p>Aang speaks up. "I just wanted to ride the elephant koi."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka grunts. "Unmask us, you cowards!" I roll my eyes, and the other three are unmasked.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka's eyes widen. "You're- you're girls? Girls couldn't have take us down. Where are the men that ambushed us?" I fight the urge to yell at Sokka. Suki scolds him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that." Katara says, sweetly. "My brother is kind of a-" </p><p> </p><p>I cut her off. "He's kind of a sexist, prejudiced dumbass." Sokka glares at me, and Katara's eyes widen. I take it that <em>ass </em>is a word that exists here. Shit doesn't, though. Damnit.</p><p> </p><p>Suki gives me a calculating look. "Why are you here?" She asks, to the all of us.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" I ask, challenging the girl. Suki straightens. "We're the Kyoshi Warriors."</p><p> </p><p>Aang brightens. "Kyoshi. I know Kyoshi!"</p><p> </p><p>Suki lifts and eyebrow. "Avatar Kyoshi died hundreds of years ago."</p><p> </p><p>"What Aang is trying to say," Katara starts, "is that he's the avatar."</p><p> </p><p>An old man yells "Feed them to the unagi!"</p><p> </p><p>Suki smirks. "The unagi will eat well tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Aang," Katara urges. "Do some air bending!"</p><p> </p><p>Aang breaks free of the rope, and pulls his marble trick. I get to see foaming mouth guy faint up close. <em>Nice.</em></p><p> </p><p>People cheer, and Suki half smiles.</p><p> </p><p>We're given a place to stay, and when I walk in I realize this is the first time I'll take off my coat and reveal my jeans and top in front of everyone. I walk into a bedroom with Katara, and we unpack our things.</p><p> </p><p>I take my coat off casually. It's no big deal - but my hair, eyes, bending, and now <em>clothes?</em></p><p> </p><p>I take a look in the mirror. My gray cropped tank top, my blue scrunchie on my wrist, and my wide jeans.</p><p> </p><p>And my oversized boots. I change into my Nike sneakers, and turn around to Katara, who's giving me a weird look.</p><p> </p><p>I crack a smile. "Never seen denim before?" Katara nods. "Well, you haven't seen trees before, like, a few days ago... so.." Katara playfully punches my arm.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so... different. Is that what you wear in the Fire Nation? It's not red..." I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"No one wears this in the Fire Nation. New York, however..."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Katara's second incredulous look today. Must be a record.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh. "I'll tell you when I understand myself."</p><p> </p><p>Katara purses her lips. "Okay..." She stretches out the word.</p><p> </p><p>I smile awkwardly. "Wanna help me find new clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>Katara nods slowly, and smiles. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>When we walk out of the large apartment, I almost don't notice a sulking Sokka and an excited Aang happily chatting away to him. I do notice Aang's fan club outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>They don't notice us leave, barely when Katara tells them we're off to the market.</p><p> </p><p>As we leave to find a place where we can buy me clothes, we end up wandering a bit instead. We find the Kyoshi warriors training area. I clasp my hands together, and whisper a small "please" and Katara sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow morning. We'll look. For clothes." I nod, and enter the studio.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... hi." I give them my signature lopsided smile, and notice everyone looking me down.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello. You're an acquaintance of the avatar, correct?" I nod to Suki.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." I bite my lip. I<em>s it my hair, eyes, or clothes? Probably the latter.</em></p><p> </p><p>A short long haired brunette with a long face steps up. "You're unusual looking."</p><p> </p><p>I laugh while I watch Suki silently scold the girl, who has to be about fourteen.</p><p> </p><p>"I am. I'm Annette. So I even have an unusual name." The girl smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Mira Li." I smile back to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, nice to meet you Mira Li!" Then I look back to Suki. "I''d be... so honored if you taught me... your ways?" I say, cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Suki shifts, and raises an eyebrow. "Well, you'd have to wear a Kyoshi Uniform." I widen my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And the makeup too, right? I love the eyeshadow color" I say, excited like a little kid on Christmas morning.</p><p> </p><p>Suki looks back to the other girls and smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Mira Li jumps in. "We like you! Now let's change your unusual clothes!" Mira Li and Suki grab my arms, and lead me into a back room.</p><p> </p><p>After I get changed, I check the mirror. "Woah. This is the most comfortable dress I've ever worn." I looked back at Suki. "And I've worn designer brands<em>. </em>Of course... you all don't know what those are..." I look down and bite my lip. I missed my mother, and Violet. They're both fashion designers.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Suki asks.</p><p> </p><p>I smile. "Absolutely. Let's start, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>After a lot of training, I'm proud to pronounce I can fight with two fans, dodge multiple attacks, and properly kick and punch someone.</p><p> </p><p>While I'm taking off the makeup and heavy armor after the practice, Suki comes in to talk to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice job, for a newbie." I look back up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Suki. That means a lot, coming from you" I hands her the fans I used during practice. "Also, thanks for letting me use these."</p><p> </p><p>Suki smiles, but gives the fans back to me. "You learned how to fight with the fans. You might need them." I manage another thank you, and Suki makes her way out of the room, but she calls back to me. <em>"Come back tomorrow!"</em></p><p> </p><p>I nod and smile, and then she leaves. I think I've made a new friend. Granted, she doesn't know I'm a firebender, but it still feels right.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, I'm talking to Katara and Sokka. They're trying to ask me questions about the Fire Nation. I answer each one with <em>I don't know.</em></p><p> </p><p>"How did you get to the South Pole?"</p><p> </p><p>For this question, I decide to make a cover story. "If my memory is correct..." I'm about to '<em>pull a </em><em>Zuko... watch this' </em>"I spoke out about the war, and since I'm so woke I got banished. I basically ended up in an.. Earth kingdom town, but played stowaway on Prince Zuko's ship. I was..." I bite my lip. "Discovered, and thrown into a jail cell, where a kind old man named Iroh let me out."</p><p> </p><p>Katara raises her eyebrows. Sokka glances at her. "... Woke?" I cringe. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Well, there's no turning back now. "Woke... like having... good.. I guess... Opinions. Like about the war, and the Fire Nation being awful and, like, being all about equality? I..." I think for a second. "I made it up."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka glances at me warily. "Still doesn't explain how you didn't know you were a firebender." I shrug. </p><p> </p><p>"Memory loss works win mysterious ways. I still remember getting in trouble at school when I was younger, but not my actual teachers. Or parents, for that matter."</p><p> </p><p>Katara's eyes widen. "Your parents... I'm sorry." I shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, they banished me." I said, shooing her sad expression. "<em>Fuck</em> them." Katara winces, and Sokka's eyebrows furrow. I'm guessing fuck is a word here.</p><p> </p><p>Katara nods. Sokka looks at me suspiciously. I shrug sheepishly, and then Aang comes running in, telling everyone Sokka and I about a group of girls Katara has deemed his <em>"fan club."</em></p><p> </p><p>After a while, we go to bed. I'm one hundred percent sure Katara sleeps better after knowing about my banishment. Maybe not Sokka, but I'll show him. Or maybe I'll tell everyone about where I am from, really. It would sure bet nice to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>I notice Katara's fully asleep, so I get out from under my blankets, and walk into the main room, where my coat and phone is. I reach into my coat's pocket, and take out the device.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking for something?" I wince, and turn around to see Sokka behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I avert my gaze from his eyes, and look down. "Yes. I was."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what was it?" I look up at him again. His stern gaze is a little intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. I can't tell you. But I promise you-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fire Nation</em>." I laugh a bit at that.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka gives me my third incredulous look of the day. "' so funny?"</p><p> </p><p>I sigh. "I wish I could tell you." Then I look directly into his eyes. "I'm sorry." I walk away, leaving the confused boy alone to think.</p><p> </p><p>Once I get back under the covers, I unlock my phone, and go straight to my camera roll.</p><p> </p><p>I stare at a picture of Violet and I at a sleepover, hugging and eating popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>I cry myself to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, I'm awoken by a loud <em>Thump! </em>I sit up and watch a struggling Katara. She fell over trying to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>I laugh. She glares at me. "Me too, girl. Me too."</p><p> </p><p>Katara raises an eyebrow. "Okay... ready to get you some new clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>I laugh, and absentmindedly run a few fingers through my hair. "Yes. You should be thankful you won't ever have to wear denim for multiple days straight."</p><p> </p><p>Katara laughs, though having no idea what denim is. "Okay, well, get dressed." I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." Katara looks at me, tiredly. "I mean- uh, Ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"That's more like it."</p><p> </p><p>After getting ready, Katara and I head out of our room. Sokka is sulking, per usual, and Aang is stuffing his face with pastries. Per usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka, you've got to try this." Sokka turns away, and Aang offers the pastry to me instead. I take it thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka's just upset that a bunch of girls beat him up yesterday." I snicker, and Sokka glares at me instead of Katara.</p><p> </p><p>I put my hands up. "Hey, what'd I do?"</p><p> </p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. "Encourage her." I shrug, and high five Katara.</p><p> </p><p>Katara says something to Sokka, which makes him leave, and Katara starts talking to Aang. I'm too caught up in my pastry to listen. Seriously... In my lifetime of NY bakeries, nothing beats this shit.</p><p> </p><p>Katara takes a deep breath after talking to Aang. "Ready to go shopping?" I nod, and she takes me by the arm, and we're off.</p><p> </p><p>I've tried on about a million things, and after a long hour, I've finally found my signature outfit. A long sage green tunic, with long sleeves, and a scoop neck, over a pair of dark green loose fitting pants that get tighter around the legs. To top it off, I wrap a dark green belt around my shirt, that matches my pants. I let my hair down, but style it, leaving it at a half up half down look. As far as clothes go, it's not bad. It's not name brand, but it's not bad. Comfortable, even.</p><p> </p><p>Katara nods in approval. "This'll do. Now, did you say you have Kyoshi Warrior training this morning?" I nodded, but then stopped for a moment. I totally forgot.</p><p> </p><p>I start to run off, but call out to Katara. "<em>I'msosorryKataraIhavetogobYEEEE"</em></p><p> </p><p>When I'm finally at the training building, I'm not prepared for what I see. Sokka, in the uniform.</p><p> </p><p>It looks even funnier in real life! I laugh loudly, and Sokka growls at me.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fire Nation."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Drag Queen!" They wouldn't get it, but to me, after I said it, I burst out laughing. I actually fell over. Suki giggles, but is shut up by a scowling Sokka. His wrath <em>is</em> scary.</p><p> </p><p>Suki helps me up. "Go get changed. Nice outfit by the way" I smile and wink, and walk off to where the other Kyoshi Warriors are. I get Mira Li to do my makeup again.</p><p> </p><p>After I'm changed, Suki begins training. For about three hours, we go through drills, and new stances. Some of it's boring, but I know it could really save me. At one point Aang walks in and laughs in Sokka's face. It kind of makes me feel better about Sokka being such an ass to me.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden a large noise followed by screams erupts form the other side of the village. I'm ninety percent sure it's Prince Zuko. God, it'll be annoying to deal with his emo phase. Watching it was one thing, living it is another.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess training's over." Sokka, Suki and I run out of the small building, and start fighting fire nation guards for Zuko. I'm surprised that the fans are so useful, but even more surprised that I'm actually good. I've managed to knock out a few guys.</p><p> </p><p>I hear Katara scream to Aang that need to leave, and Suki, Sokka and I rush behind a burning house.</p><p> </p><p>I'm hit with a sudden pang of dizziness, and I have to stop for a second. </p><p> </p><p>I sit next to Suki, across from Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no time for goodbye." Suki says, urgently, to the two of us.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Sokka starts "How about an 'I'm Sorry'?"</p><p> </p><p>Suki raises her brows. Sokka looks at the two of us.</p><p> </p><p>"I treated you two like girls. I should've treated you two like warriors." Suki and I look at each other, then back at Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a warrior, Sokka." Suki says, nodding to me.</p><p> </p><p>"But we're also girls." Suki smiles at me, and hugs me and then Sokka. She gets up and leaves. I hear Sokka sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks at me. "I'm sorry." I smile, and lean in and kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He blushes. "I know, Sokka. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and I run to Appa, and Katara helps us on.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Aang let's go!" Katara urges, to a worried Aang.</p><p> </p><p>"But the village.." Aang looks at the lake with the unagi. "I have an idea."</p><p> </p><p>I face palm. "Oh no..."</p><p> </p><p>Aang jumps off Appa, and rides the unagi.</p><p> </p><p>It's terrifying and totally awesome at the same time. I resist the urge to whoop and holler. </p><p> </p><p>Katara shakes her head. "This boy..."</p><p> </p><p>Aang gets the unagi to spray water all over the burning town, and then we catch him on Appa.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Aang. "Nice job, Aang. That was so awesome." Aang grins at me. I grin back, missing Sokka's long stare at me. Katara notices it though, and tells me about it later.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sugar rock & katara's "one time" thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette meets "royalty" and makes fun of Katara. Oh, and she also gets into a fight with Sokka. (they make up and the burn starts &gt;:^) B1E05 - B1E06</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>SUGAR ROCK &amp; AND KATARA'S "ONE TIME" THING</strong></em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I sighed, and look out towards the abyss. After the first couple of weeks of traveling, I'm totally done with Appa. Still, he's honestly better than planes. I'm terrified of planes. My older sister Delphine says it's because I died in a plane crash in my past life, but if that were actually the case, then Delphine would've died from being pelted by a bird. So I'm not sure how credible that statement was.</p><p> </p><p>Aang is taking us to Omashu, and I can't help but be excited. It wasn't my favorite episode, but I really wanted to <strike>eat rock candy </strike> meet king Bumi! </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, a large city starts showing up. It's the first city I've ever seen that isn't all gray and concrete. I don't know whether to love it or hate it.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Katara breathes. She looks at Aang. "This is the first city I've ever seen!" </p><p> </p><p>Sokka glances towards Omashu warily. Though I can see amusement in his eyes. I roll my eyes, and apply some lip gloss.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks back at me. "Have you ever been to a city this big, Annette?" </p><p> </p><p>I shrug. "I lived in a bigger one. Albeit, grayer." Aang smiles, and Katara asks me a little bit about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you ever get lost?"</p><p> </p><p>"Depends where I was. Around my house and Times Squ- the City's Square, I knew my way around <em>very </em>well. Thank god for maps, though." Google maps. I wince at my mistake on Times Square. I did know my way around the city, quite well, though. Katara doesn't notice though, and she continues talking to Aang. Sokka looks at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still suspicious." I shrug again, towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I would be too. But can we be civil?" I ask, almost pleading for a positive answer. Sokka sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"..." He looks away, I guess he still resents me. If only I had answers. Answers I could tell to him. Everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>I just go back to thinking about my (older) sister. I've managed to not think about Célestine, but I keep having that hallway nightmare. I feel like it's trying to tell me something. Something about what Célestine did to me. I've just been pushing the thought away from my head. I don't want to think about it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I lay my head on the pillow of the "newly refurbished" guest room. I hear Katara's voice of reason towards a nervous Aang.</p><p> </p><p>I lift my head up. I haven't said much all day besides when we went on that death ride. It reminded me of roller coasters, which reminded me of Coney Island, which made me tear up after the ride. The only person who noticed was Sokka, but he didn't;t say anything.</p><p>"Aang, don't worry." Aang looks at me. "It'll work out," I say, with a waving hand dismissing his fears. For I know what will happen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure..." Katara sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just get some rest."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm back in the hallway. I rush towards the usually open door for some answers, but it's locked. I decide to try something new, and cautiously so I don't wake myself. I tip toe sown the stairs, but all I see is the abyss. The walls of the hallway close in. I should be squashed... now-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"mrfph-" I wake up, gagged and sitting on the floor of a dark room. I can see Katara and Sokka near me, struggling. When Katara sees me wake she gives me a series of head gestures, but I remain calm as ever. Good to just let it wait. I want to think about the dream, but I can't do so without crying. I don't know why. So I just give up, thinking about where we're off to next, because the episodes are all a blur.</p><p> </p><p>After about a half an hour of Sokka trying to yell at the guards holding us, which I always laughed at, a wall opens up, and we see Aang staring at us. The guards put a purple crystal ring on my finger and push us forward.</p><p> </p><p>King Bumi challenges Aang to his first challenge, and Aang starts and the rock makes our way up our arm. After eating nuts, poorly cooked fish, and berries for weeks, I can practically smell the candy radiating off my arm. Either that, or it's just my American superpowers.</p><p> </p><p>When no ones looking I take a piece off the ring, and eat it. Not bad. Kind of grape-ish.</p><p> </p><p>King Bumi looks at me, and I just wink. I can see him trying not to laugh, which he fails miserably at. Poor Aang thinks it's directed at him.</p><p> </p><p>When Aang finishes the first challenge, and gets the key to Bumi, I smirk while Katara and Sokka cheer and clap.</p><p> </p><p>Next challenge, and the crystal has encased most of my arm. Though there is still notably less crystal than Katara and Sokka's, I still take a bite. How Sokka and Katara haven't noticed, I'm not sure.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they're too busy being worried.</p><p> </p><p>When Aang finishes the second challenge, he's led to the third, barely giving us a second glance. I guess he just wants this to be over with. I can't blame him. I'd be as bored as him if I didn't have food growing on me.</p><p> </p><p>On the third challenge, I let the crystal encase my body, my neck to knees. Still less than Sokka, who's been looking at me warily this entire time. I'm not sure what to think. He glance at me, and I make a silly face. He laughs, and I'm pretty sure I blush.</p><p> </p><p>When Aang picks Bumi to fight, I'm angry I can't facepalm. Seriously, kid?</p><p> </p><p>Aang still wins, or ties with Bumi. Then Bumi asks the question.</p><p> </p><p>"What is my name?" Bumi walks away, leaving Aang dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's think" Sokka starts, and I can see the wheels turning in his brain. "He's an Earthbender, so... Rocky?" I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"For someone so smart, that was really stupid." Aang and Katara laugh, but also dismiss what I say to work on their theories.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Sokka says, offended. I take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a compliment."</p><p> </p><p>"No it wasn't! You said I was-" I interrupt him.</p><p> </p><p>"You can take it either way, you just love making me the bad guy, in every situation. Because of my ability to firebend. It hurts, you know." I look at Sokka, who's quiet this time, because what I said was true. For the last couple of weeks, he's been a dick to me, even though Aang likes me, and Katara's warmed up to me.</p><p> </p><p>When Sokka recovers, and looks like he's ready to say something, Aang rushes out.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what his name is!" Katara, Sokka and I waddle out to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>We walk to King Bumi's throne rooms and Aang rushes to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a mad genius, Bumi." I smile, it's sweet Aang still has someone left from before.</p><p> </p><p>We get released from our crystal prisons, and in the air I grab a piece of Katara's green looking crystal. I taste it the same time as Bumi, and it's a lot better than my grape one. Green apple, maybe?</p><p> </p><p>Katara looks annoyed, but Aang relies something when he looks at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew the whole time!"</p><p> </p><p>I smirk. "I knew what, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"The candy- and- and Bumi!" I smile widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like Bumi isn't the only genius on the premises, Aang." I say, walking next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He grins.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>We're all back on Appa, and Sokka still hasn't even said anything to me. I keep telling myself I don't care, but I do. I want him to like me. I care what he thinks- what they all think- of me.</p><p> </p><p>We stop for the night, and Sokka insists he should try to find food. Katara waves him off, saying we can just eat in the morning. I agree, I've just eating a shit ton of candy, and should probably just sleep off the sugar rush I feel.</p><p> </p><p>We go to bed, despite Sokka's weak protests. He knows he'll lose, so he just grabs his sleeping bag and goes to sleep, and somewhere in between that, I see him glance at me. I wonder what's going on in his head. If he'll apologize- I need sleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's the hallway dream again. I sigh, but still walk down to the door - which is open this time. I walk in to see my sister covered in blood, sitting next to the "boss." I gasp at the sight of the blood, and </em>I wake up.</p><p> </p><p>I sit up fast, and take a deep breath. I need to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>I roll up my sleeping bag - fat chance I'll go back to sleep. I walk towards a small pond, and sit at the edge. The view is serene, and calming. Lily pads sit on the water, and I take my phone out. I go through my photos, but quickly put them away. I want to get away from the past. I want to listen to music, something calming, but I realize I like the sound of the night. The crickets, the small stream leading off of the pond, the rustle of the leaves, due to the slight breeze. I meditate, and completely give into a peaceful state of mind - so different from what I've been feeling these past few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to a frog- a bullfrog? A frog looking thing, croaking right in front of me. I smile slightly, but walk towards the place we set up camp. </p><p> </p><p>It looks like everyones just getting up. Which is good - they didn't have to worry about me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would they worry about me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Currently I'm running. Well, following Haru, to a village, but I'm running nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus, I hate running.</p><p> </p><p>We stop once we reach a small village I barely have enough time to catch my breath before Katara pulls me towards the building Haru ran into.</p><p> </p><p>I have to stop for a second, barely listening to what Katara is saying, because I'm overcome with a terrible pain in my forehead.<em> Another dizzying migraine, great.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Aang walk in, and I can hear Haru's mom scold Haru for earth bending. A few officers come in, ordering her to give them money, money she doesn't have. I want to help, but not only do I not have any money, I am also trying not to throw up from the dizzy feeling. Katara holds on to me stumbling around. One of the Fire Nation guards looks back at me after collecting money.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with her?" He asks Katara, indifferently.</p><p> </p><p>The attentions on me, I can feel multiple eyes, but I'm paying attention to the pain in my head. This is the worst headache I've had yet.</p><p> </p><p>"She's sick" is all Katara says, and I lean into her, blinking. the guards leave, and Haru's mother goes back to scolding.</p><p> </p><p>I snap out of it, and all of a sudden I feel fine, like nothing happened. It's the strangest thing ever,</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Aang whispers, while Katara talks to Haru's mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" I say, blinking. "I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>Aang shrugs, and talks to Haru.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks at me and rolls his eyes. I thin he's mad at me. Which is annoying, I should be the one angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Haru's mom offers up a place to stay, in a large barn, which is relieving. I like a roof over my head.</p><p> </p><p>When we get to it, I help Aang tend to Appa while Katara talks to Haru.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think they're talking about?" Aang says absentmindedly, sitting on the hay.</p><p> </p><p>I shrug. "Genocide, dead parents, how much the Fire Nation sucks, you know... the usual." Aang nods.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>I send him a hard glare. Shuts him right up.</p><p> </p><p>I sit on the hay, and Katara walks in, slightly blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, Katara!" She looks at me. "Looks like you've got a crush!" Katara rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I laugh. Aang all of a sudden looks very disinterested, poor guy, and Sokka is obviously still awake, but ignoring everyone. I guess he has a lot to think about.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Annette." I sigh dreamily, obnoxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember my first boyfriend. He was a jerk, but he was good, if you know what I-" Katara interrupts me by choking on air. I laugh rather loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sits up. "thought you had memory loss."</p><p> </p><p>I give him an unreadable look. "I thought you were not talking to me."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka just turns on his other side, facing away. I stifle a sigh, and turn on my side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish he would trust me.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Katara got herself captured for being an earthbender to save Haru and his father. The plan was incredibly stupid, but hey! it worked.</p><p> </p><p>Right now Sokka and I are sitting on the hill next to the barn we stayed in last night. Aang's doing something in there with Appa and Momo. We're giving him his last airbender/Avatar time.</p><p> </p><p>The silence is killing me, so I decide to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. Back in Omashu-"</p><p> </p><p>"What you said was true."</p><p> </p><p>I look at Sokka, surprised, but silent. I look back out in front of me, awaiting an explanation, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka continues. "I have been mean to you - because you're from the Fire Nation. It was wrong of me to think you were like them, the people who killed my mom, but-" Sokka trails off, unsure of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I would have reacted the same way."</p><p> </p><p>"But you said you have amnesia, so there was really no reason for me to be rude like that, all the time."</p><p> </p><p>I take a deep breath. I hate lying about this. I just want to tell them - tell him - the truth, but I don't know what "the truth" is.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have amnesia." I say in a quiet voice. Sokka stills hears me.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you tell us you did?" I'm surprised at that; I expected for him to start yelling at me. But this - this is calm and patient. It's almost worse than him getting mad.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm not from the Fire Nation, either."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka's eyes widen, like he can't comprehend what I just said.</p><p> </p><p>"But- firebender- Zuko-!"</p><p> </p><p>I look away from Sokka, who's staring at me. I need to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"One day, I woke up on Zuko's ship, no explanation to how I got there." I take a deep breath, and Sokka listens intently. "I knew I needed to get off of the ship - the Fire Nation insignias were everywhere. Iroh helped me off of the ship, and I found you and Katara. The same day, I found out I'm a firebender. I had no idea how I got there- I have no idea, still." <em>What did Célestine do? Where am I? Am I in another world? Am I dead? Is anyone looking for me? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Annette I'm sorry for before - but..." Sokka stops again.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Sokka, when I figure it out, I'll tell you, Aang, and Katara everything... but right now I just don't know..." I trail off. "But please know, I'd die before I help the Fire Nation."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Annette. I believe you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sokka. That means a lot, trust me."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>We get back on Appa. We just helped a ton of earthbenders escape a Fire Nation ship, which I honestly didn't want to do, but oh well. It was good of us, or whatever. Katara asl lost her necklace. If I remember correctly, however, Prince Zuko finds it.</p><p> </p><p>Once we're back on Appa, I defiantly do not miss the looks Katara and Haru give each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... you miss him already." </p><p> </p><p>Katara looks at me and denies it. "No way, Annette. Plus, I might never see him again, so it doesn't matter."</p><p> </p><p>I sigh, and look at my fingernails. "Ah, you're right. It doesn't mean anything. Unless you kiss. Did you two kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>Sokka clears his throat. "Annette, you should tell them."</p><p> </p><p>I look at him, and sigh. "You're right, I should."</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks back from the reigns. "Tell us what?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Fire Nation. I also don't have amnesia."</p><p> </p><p>Katara's mouth opens and closes a few times.</p><p> </p><p>Aang smiles at me, surprisingly. "I knew it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a shitty actor, I know." I sigh. "You should've seen me when I told my mom I wanted to go to school for communications. Like hell I do. I want to be a singer. Not like my parents would allow that" I scoff, and mumble the last part out. Something tells me Sokka and Katara heard, but didn't say anything. They did look at each other weirdly, though.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Aang says, clearing the tension. "Where to next?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lot's of time skips in this one, but The King of Omashu and Imprisoned are just not my favorite episodes, so I wanted to get them over with.... heh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the spirit world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anette's left alone. B1E07-B1E08</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey mofos.. so I uh... I changed the name of the book - it matches the name of the second book (which I may or may not have already started writing) so yeahhhh ahahah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE SPIRIT WORLD</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Sokka and I have been getting along quite well over the last couple of days. He did make me tell Katara and Aang exactly what I told him, which wasn't a problem. Katara has been distancing herself, not that I blame her. Aang's been... well... Aang. I wish I could tell them more, though. Things like Violet, New York, pizza, and ABBA. </p><p> </p><p>I wish I knew how Célestine sent me here.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I knew why.</p><p> </p><p>No time for angst, though, we've just stopped in an empty, burnt field. There was still the faint smell of fire and ashes, though it looks like the battle that had taken place happened a while ago. I recognize the scene, which is nice, because I now know what "episode" we're in.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks upset, at himself, for supposedly causing this. Katara tries to make Aang feel better, but Sokka accidentally makes him feel worse. I take the opportunity to smack him upside the head. I also throw an acorn at Katara, and when she opens her mouth to yell at me I mouth <em>"tree seed" </em>How I've managed to pass high school level science is beyond me.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, an older man walks across the field, and he instantly recognizes Aang as the Avatar.</p><p> </p><p>The man talks to him for a bit, and then asks for help with something, Hei Bai, I bet. He leads us to a place called Senlin Village, and sure enough, people are asking for help with the Spirit World.</p><p> </p><p>Aang accepts, but I can tell he's confused.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Sokka tries to teach me the equivalent of Rock Papers Scissors, which is Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. It's hard, actually.</p><p> </p><p>"Annette- no- Earth <em>does</em> <em>not</em> win against water- you did <em>not</em> win. No- Annette-"</p><p> </p><p>He's not a bad teacher - I'm just a shitty learner.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka- that doesn't make sense. If I was an earthbender I bet I could just trap the airbender and then suffocate it-"</p><p> </p><p>Aang lifted his head up. "I'm <em>right here,</em> Annette."</p><p> </p><p>I look back at Aang. "Sorry, but... no." I look down, and suppress a smile. "I'm not sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka chuckles. "Typical."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" I glare at him. "I can be empathetic!"</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighs. "Sure... how about we play again?"</p><p> </p><p>I sigh. "Alright chav, but I lit rally do not understand this rubbish game" I say, in a British accent.</p><p> </p><p>Aang and Katara laugh, and Sokka just stares at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so... weird."</p><p> </p><p>"Right luv, if you say so."</p><p> </p><p>"What... okay. Fire, Air, Wat-"</p><p> </p><p>It's been a few hours, and now it's sunset.</p><p> </p><p>The whole village is standing in something akin to a town hall, and are staring off to the entrance of the small town, looking frightened.</p><p> </p><p>Aang's outside, trying to talk to the giant spirit who has yet to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka wants to go outside, and remembering how he gets taken, I'm more of a stickler than Katara.</p><p> </p><p>He still goes outside, with Katara en tow.</p><p> </p><p>Wait - Katara?</p><p> </p><p>I run the the entrance, and sure enough, Hei Bai is there, with both of the Water Tribe siblings.</p><p> </p><p>I run out, trying to catch up. </p><p> </p><p>"Katara! Sokka!" I scream, not liking how this is going.</p><p> </p><p>"Annette! Aang!" The siblings cry, leaving the village.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks at me helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to follow the spirit." I say, matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks up at me. "Why? He'll come back, right?" <em>This kid. So much hope after seeing his old master's skeleton.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I just..." I bite my lip. "I know. Go, Aang!"</p><p> </p><p>I sigh as he takes out his glider, and go back to the village.</p><p> </p><p>"Has anyone else ever been taken?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah" The man Aang met earlier says, slowly, dragging out the word.</p><p> </p><p>"Have they ever come back?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>The man averts his eyes. "... No."</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>So now I'm sitting next to Appa, like what Katara did in the episode.</p><p> </p><p>Wait... </p><p> </p><p>I smile. I have an idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Aang?" I say, looking around. "If you can hear me, Hei Bai is just upset. Show him the acorn, like Katara."</p><p> </p><p>I sigh, and repeat the words. Each time I say it, I think I grow a little more anxious. <em>What if he isn't around because I'm not Katara?</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh well, he still figures it out.</p><p> </p><p>I spend the rest of the day playing <em>Subway Surfers,</em> listening to ABBA, and creating small fire from my hands, sitting next to Appa. A few villagers come the spot I'm hanging out in and give me food. One thing this place is <em>not</em> lacking in, is food. So fucking good.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, not a bad day, besides everyone I know in this world getting stolen by a spirit.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, when the village is expecting Hei Bai to come back, I'm stuck at the back of the Town Hall. Only when I hear cheering is when I rush to the front.</p><p> </p><p>There, right in front of me, is Katara, Sokka, and Aang.</p><p> </p><p>I run out to greet them. I'm more happy to see Sokka than I would like to admit.</p><p> </p><p>"Katara! Sokka! Aang! I was so worried-" I deliberately say Sokka second- what? No.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them hug me, and Sokka says something to Katara, and they walk off, Aang tells me something.</p><p> </p><p>"Annette, I know this sounds crazy- but I heard you."</p><p> </p><p>I raise an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw you when you told me to help Hei Bai."</p><p> </p><p>"That's really lucky, Aang-"</p><p> </p><p>"I also say you using that thing... the tiny moving black box-"</p><p> </p><p>I give him an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck my life. Fuck it hard. You weren't supposed to-" I say, looking anywhere other than Aang.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Annette. I won't tell the others about it if I can help it. There's something more important to do, anyways. I have to go to the Fire Nation."</p><p> </p><p>I pretend to look surprised. "Oh no! Why?"</p><p> </p><p>By now Sokka and Katara are back, and looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to see Roku on the solstice. In the Fire Nation," Aang explains, leaving Katara and Sokka filled in, but worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Aang," Katara says, that's dangerous, and by yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to do this. I can't have you guys in the Fire Nation - it's too dangerous. And that's final."</p><p> </p><p>Aang saunters off to the place we're staying, and I look at the two siblings.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going with him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we totally are."</p><p> </p><p>At nightfall, we catch Aang trying to sneak onto Appa.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so fast," Sokka says, stopping the Airbender.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, you know I have to do this-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to do it alone, though." I say, pointing a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>Aang stops for a second. "Okay, let's go." He says, nodding his head towards the back of Appa, Momo jumps on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>We ride on Appa for hours. Three, to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>After a scare with Sokka falling off of Appa, we've all been.... nervous. Sokka has been sitting on the middle of the saddle, with a hand on Appa's saddle. Katara and I sliding closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>It also was the first time we'd run into Admiral Zhao - and god, I wish it would be last. He's obviously <em>ruthless</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Once we get on the island, I slide off of Appa, and walk with Aang, who's already going up the steps. Katara's making fun of Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>"I was talking to Momo!" I laugh, and Sokka sends a playful glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Headass." I flick my pointer finger and thumb, and a spark lands on Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! What was that for?" Katara and Aang laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p> </p><p>Aang walks up next to me. "When I learn firebending, you've got to teach me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure will" I say, sending the two Water Tribe siblings a (fake) evil smile.</p><p> </p><p>Katara stops laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright guys," Aang says, easing the tension, "let's go, before it's too late."</p><p> </p><p>We three nod, and follow Aang.</p><p> </p><p>After what feels like an eternity, we're up in the temple. Well, currently, some Fire Sages are chasing us, but oh well.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey- Wait! Avatar! I'm a <em>friend</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>that</em> stops us.</p><p> </p><p>"... What?" Aang asks, suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Sage explains himself, and he leads us towards. secret passageway with... more stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighs, and I put a hand on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"My sentiments exactly." I say, sounding smart, but really just quoting <em>Mamma Mia!</em></p><p> </p><p>Katara huffs, and we're up.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright now- Oh no."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Aang asks, suspicious. Sokka and I share a look of worry.</p><p> </p><p>"The doors- they must've known. They're closed." Shyu says.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Sokka says, "we should just open them."</p><p> </p><p>"Only five Fire Sages or a fully realized Avatar can open them." The Fire Sage says, with melancholy dripping from the edge of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka brightens. "I have an idea." </p><p> </p><p>After blowing up the weird door locks, which doesn't work, and Katara coming up with a "genius" idea, the Fire Sages rush in, but with Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck shit, ponytail whore. You couldn't wait five minutes to regain your goddamn honor?" I whispered, hiding behind a pillar with Sokka, who tried not to laugh at my irritated comment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zhao is a bitch. </p><p> </p><p>Currently, I'm tied to a pole, next to Katara and Sokka, while Aang speaks with Roku.</p><p> </p><p>All I'm trying to do right now, though, is get ready to dip. If I remember correctly, Roku possesses Aang and destroys the temple.</p><p> </p><p>Zhao's trying to taunt Katara, Sokka and I, but we're pretty much just chillin'. I am, at least. The Water Tribe sibs next to me look pretty angry and scared so sucks for them I guess.</p><p> </p><p>Zhao is in the middle of delivering a speech, and I just <em>cannot</em> take this anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," I say rolling my eyes "I'm so fucking <em>bored</em>. And Mr. Reese was my history teacher freshman year. This is worse." I drag out the word bored, and take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Zhao stops. "You're about to be imprisoned for life and you're bored?" I see Zuko sigh.</p><p> </p><p>I glare at the asshole. "Did I stutter?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhao looks away annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Annette</em>, what are you doing?" Sokka whispers next to me.</p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes again. "Waiting for my man Roku. Who..." I trail off for a second. "Is kind a pussy."</p><p> </p><p>"What does- never mind." I chuckle, and as if on cue, the big door erupts. I nod in its direction to Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>A big man, who's definitely not Aang, walks out of the door. It's showtime. </p><p> </p><p>Roku-Aang fights the fire sages, and Zhao. Katara, Sokka and I get free.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go. I say."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't leave Aang here!" Katara says, looking at me incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and rub my temple. "Roku-Aang is going to destroy the building. Aang can save himself. <em>We're</em> not his bitches" I grab the sibling's arms, the building starts to shake. Aang slows down, returning to his normal self.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go! Come on!" I yell, motioning to Aang.</p><p> </p><p>Aang realizes what's happening, and starts running.</p><p> </p><p>We make it out of the big temple, and get on Appa as we watch lava flow from the opening of the building.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ, I had like four aneurisms back there." I say, laying back on Appa's saddle. Sokka and Katara share a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, can you stop saying all those words we don't know?" Katara says, in an <em>I'm telling, not asking</em> type way.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hate on me because I'm smarter and have more life experience than you all, it's not good for your skin"</p><p> </p><p>Katara lunges at me, and Sokka holds her back, stifling a laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMAOOOOO SHORT CHAPTER LUVS</p><p> </p><p>is this late: yes<br/>but hotel triavago so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i am a ~ snitch ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette meets pirates. B1E09</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I AM A ~ SNITCH ~</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Those weird, cryptic hallway dreams have been plaguing my sleep. It's the same hallway, and always my sister talking to an older man. It might be some pedo/sugar daddy shit, but that doesn't help me figure out why I'm having these dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, I wouldn't care. A repeating dream, oh well.</p><p> </p><p>But the more I dream, the more my head hurts.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, I'm riding on Appa with the GAang, and seriously fighting the urge to pull out my phone and show Sokka Nicki Minaj. I'm definitely the closest with him, which is good. Katara and I clash often, and I see Aang as like a little brother I have to keep off the Xbox. Although, when I'm with Aang I always feel an eerie calmness settle over me. </p><p> </p><p>I twiddle my thumbs, a bored expression carving my features. My resting bitch face is definitely showing, and I don't care. Aang has been anxious for a while, since he got Avatar Roku's message about the comet. Sokka's "funny" jokes haven't been helping. Oh well, some people use humor to cope.</p><p> </p><p>Katara leans over the edge of the bison. "I think we should take a break, so we can start waterbending. I see a waterfall over there-"</p><p> </p><p>Aang pipes up. "Yes! Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and I share a glance. He shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Aang steers Appa down, and we land gracefully on the ground. I slide off Appa, which has always proven to be with great difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>The four of us take off our clothes, ready to enjoy the spring air. My beige bathing suit/underwear fits me comfortably. All I want to do know is tan.</p><p> </p><p>Katara starts teaching Aang right away, obviously excited. I lay on a rock, while Sokka lays on a leaf floating in the blue water. I play around with my bending, which is surprisingly easy. Somehow, it feels like I've always been able to do it, which could honestly explain why I am always warm, but obviously as soon as the thought of always being able to bend pops up, I laugh it off. I don't think I could successfully vision 2020 with bending without full chaos.</p><p> </p><p>The thought infiltrates my imagination. <em>"You Incel! I challenge you... to an Agni Kai!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Well, life would be easier.</p><p> </p><p>I take out my phone, bored, and noticing that no one's paying attention to me. My phone has remained at fifty percent the entire time I've been here. No, I'm not complaining. I sigh, and go to my home screen. I go to my camera app, wanting to see how I look. Obviously not good, I haven't had a true shower with nice soap with chemicals in them in a month or so, but I still have less pimples than I thought I would. Nice.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden a huge wave erupts. I quickly switch to video. Seeing Sokka and all of our supplies flow away, my eyes widen in recognition. I end the video, hide my phone in my clothes, and run to Sokka, Katara and Aang. We're in the waterbending scroll episode! with the pirates and Zuko, but...</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, not gonna be fun later.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" I ask Sokka, who is drenched. His hair is down too, which makes him... honestly? Super hot. I shake off the thought of thinking Sokka as hot, because honestly<em> what the fuck, </em>and then decide wait for a response from him.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine but-" Sokka looks at Aang. "You floated our supplies away, Aang."</p><p> </p><p>Aang rubs the back of his head. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Katara looks frustrated, and I watch her shove down the emotion, and replace it with something unreadable. "Looks like we have to head into town today."</p><p> </p><p>The four of us get dressed and walk to a nearby town. It's market is big, and I see Aang with the money head off towards a stall. Katara, Sokka and I walk into one filled with vegetables. </p><p> </p><p>Katara realizes Aang took the money, and she finds him in the middle of the market holding up a shaped item. Sokka and I follow suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Aang, you used up our money to buy a <em>bison</em> whistle?"</p><p> </p><p>Aang shifts in place uncomfortably. "Yes..."</p><p> </p><p>Katara rolls her eyes and resumes her motherly lecture, in which I zone out from. We only have two coins left... yada yada yada.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and I share a look when Katara keeps going with the lecture. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly, she still jealous about the <em>Aang being better at waterbending</em>. I don't blame her, honestly. I would be too. But it still pisses me off.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a scraggly ass looking man appears. Katara is cut off from her subtle yelling.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not really paying attention, so I just follow when the pirate looking man leads us towards a boat. </p><p> </p><p>The strange looking man walks slower to catch up with me. "You have really pretty hair, miss. I've never seen it <em>yellow</em> before." <em>Yeah, thanks but no thanks.</em></p><p> </p><p>I smile, but then walk slower than before, which... is pretty slow. We reach our destination, and my strange feeling doesn't fade.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to go inside, something about this screams <em>you will die here!</em> or maybe<em> you will be a victim of human trafficking if you come inside! </em></p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no thanks to that too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..." I touch Sokka's arm and he looks back at me. "I'm gonna.. stay out here." Sokka nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure though..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." I smile at him. "Have fun." Sokka turns around and walks to catch up with Aang and Katara, and he tells them what I said. I see them nod.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, instead of watching the GAang walking out peacefully, they're running. I forgot about this part.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka grabs my hand, "RUN!" he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>I oblige.</p><p> </p><p>We run breathlessly, dodging the pirates' thrown knives.</p><p> </p><p>Aang knocks down a cabbage merchant's cart, destroying in the process. My urge to squeal and fangirl is pushed deep down. Aang then grabs and opens his staff. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on!" Katara grabs onto Aang, Sokka grabs onto Katara, and I grab on to Sokka. I notice how he's naturally cold. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's kind of attractive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We get back to the makeshift campsite and I leaned against the big rock I was on earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Katara." I look at the waterbender, trying not to break my mysterious façade by laughing. I gain the three others' attention. "What did you get?"</p><p> </p><p>All color in Katara's face drains. It's pretty funny, and I bite my tongue to not laugh, or crack a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Katara?" Aang asks, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka walks towards Katara. "You didn't get anything... didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Katara looks ashamed. "I... I did. I'm sorry. I just was so jea- Wait, Annette." I look Katara in the eye at the mention of my name. She continues her sentence one she sees she has my attention. "How did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>I honestly can't tell if Katara wants all the attention on me to not get yelled at by Sokka, if Katara wanted to cover what she almost let slip, or if she's genuinely curious. I don't know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." I trailed off. "I guessed. I didn't think it meant anything. That you actually got anything form that place."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Katara seem to believe me, and now Sokka's grilling his sister, but Aang has a weird look on his face, directed at me. I guess this might have to do with the time while everyone was in the spirit world, stuck, and miraculously I knew what to do. </p><p> </p><p>I also played subway surfers, with Aang watching, but besides the point. Irrelevant.</p><p> </p><p>Aang still breaks up the sibling fight. "What's done is done; we might as well learn from it."</p><p> </p><p>Fat chance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aang and Katara are now practicing waterbending, but now from the scroll. I've got to admit; I'm jealous. But that's just because they can learn bending and I can't because "there aren't any good firebenders." Well, we event met any, but I'd like to learn how to bend.</p><p> </p><p>But still, going to the North Pole and Aang and Katara learning waterbending is important. I'll learn bending When Aang does, with Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>I got my fan from Kyoshi Island too, so I'm not completely useless, too. I'm grateful for Suki, and forever will be.</p><p> </p><p>I'm barely watching as Katara reprimands Aang for being better at bending than her. I still can't blame her but... I'm still reminded of that Demi Lovato quote, <em>"and I remember thinking, I'm about to beat this bitch up." </em>I also remind myself that Katara is fourteen, and everyone is kind of a dick at that age. Well, I'm a dick at my age, but that just runs in my veins. In my entire <em>family</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So Katara and I aren't exactly close. Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>I see Katara realize Aang is close to crying, and I see her apologize. I'm not sure if it's genuine or not, but to be honest, I don't really care. </p><p> </p><p>No, I am not a Zutara shipper.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways so-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I'm lulled to sleep by the river's waves but woken up abruptly by Sokka and Aang, worried about Katara.</p><p> </p><p>My groggy state makes everything blurry and I can't help but say "We been knew. Katara got like-" I waved my hands around. "Captured. By angsty ponytail jah lover sixty nine."</p><p> </p><p>I'm not sure if Aang or Sokka understand. They just help me out of my sleeping bag and I grab my fans to walk towards the riverside Katara is at.</p><p> </p><p>Before we get anywhere far, a pirate ambushes us. the rest is a blur, as I'm taken away from my friends and campsite.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I've to be honest, I do not enjoy fighting. therefore I am quite glad when Zuko and the pirates make a scene and we escape in the pirate's boat. </p><p> </p><p>I see Sokka manage to get away with the scroll, and I'm happy with him, for once. Once Katara fully apologizes to everyone, we're okay again.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll never steal again - unless it's from pirates!" Katara says, with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Or-" I say, breaking the atmosphere. "unless it's from big companies." I've stolen from Claire's so many times it's laughable.</p><p> </p><p>The GAang's confused looks are replaced with laughing ones as I start giggling.</p><p> </p><p>We're a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I HEAVILY hinted at something in this 1.... lol y'all finna be SHOOK during book 2 bahaahha</p><p>I also pulled most of it out of my ass buttttttt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chiquitia part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette doesn't like a certain fuckboy's eyebrows. B1E09.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>CHIQUITIA</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's been a few days since the pirates incident. Aang and Katara have been peacefully learning waterbending, <em>together</em>, which has been nice. It's been weeks since I was sent here, and bending still is crazy to me, to see in real life. </p><p> </p><p>Although, my own bending needs a bit of work. Fire is hard to deal with, and I can only hope Zuko gets his redemption arc on track sooner than later and teaches Aang and I.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Sokka's making us travel by foot. Katara's making fun of Sokka for his "instincts," and I would love to join in, but I can't help but think back to the day I was sent, and when I walked to school with Evelyn and Malik. I miss them both so much, and I hope junior year is treating them well. I hope Violet is doing well too-</p><p> </p><p>"Annette, hello?" My thoughts are abruptly stopped with Sokka's hand waving in my face.</p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes, and grab his hand to get it out of my face. "Yes, my dear Sokka?" I say, sarcastic in every which way.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, and walks up in front again. "Never mind."</p><p> </p><p>I can't tell if I hurt his feelings or not, but it doesn't seem to matter when Katara steps up to walk beside me. "You Okay?" She asks, "you look sad."</p><p> </p><p>I sigh. "Just thinking of some old friends."</p><p> </p><p>Aang rushes to walk next to me too. "What were they like?" That boy-</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least he cares.</p><p> </p><p>Katara tries to shoo Aang away. "Don't be insensitive-"</p><p> </p><p>I shrug, interrupting Katara. "They were great. There was Evelyn, an artist, Malik, a man before his time-" I laugh. He would actually unironically call himself that. "And Violet, my very best friend."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka walks backwards for a second. "What happened to them?" <em>Oh, so he has been listening.</em></p><p> </p><p>I sigh. "More like, <em>what happened to me</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Katara is now invested, clearly, and she urges for me to go on. </p><p> </p><p>"One second, you're walking home from school, and the next, you're falling into the water, and catching fish with two Water Tribe siblings." I say, referencing the day I met the pair.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka walks forwards again. "Deep." He says. I chuckle at that, amused. Aang does too.</p><p> </p><p>Katara clearly still wants to know more. "What do you mean? How did you get to the Southern Water Tribe?"</p><p> </p><p>I shrug again. "I'm not sure. But I know I'll find out when I'm ready." The Hallway dream has to mean <em>something</em>. Fuck you, Célestine.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Katara asks. "Who will tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka's instincts."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I gotta say, fight scenes were always my favorite to watch, the concept of bending was always so cool to me.</p><p> </p><p>I do not, however, like living them.</p><p> </p><p>Jet and his "gang" swing down on vines, and one kid kicks the side of one of the Fire Nation soldier's head.</p><p> </p><p>The kid is already running away to fight another, but I let out a loud "<em>thanks</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>After the fight is finished, and the Fire Nation soldiers have either un, or gotten knocked out, I simply watch as many kids, from the ages of what looks like 8-16 rummage through all the stuff the camp has to offer.</p><p> </p><p>I walk to stand next to a sulking Sokka, and Aang and Katara join. "Some damn kids, those are" I whisper to Sokka, who lets out a huff of agreement, and angst.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." The four of us look up to see a teen, about my age, who screams <em>fuckboy! </em></p><p> </p><p>I notice the three others silence, so I fill in. "Thanks for saving our asses."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem. We got great supplies out of it. I'm Jet," Jet smirks at me. I resist the urge to punch him. "And these are my Freedom Fighters." He finishes.</p><p> </p><p>Katara smiles at him. "Cool."</p><p> </p><p>Jet's little gang fills out next to him, his most trusted at his side.</p><p> </p><p>"This is The Duke, Pipsqueak, Longshot, and Smellerbee." Each of the kids nod when their name is called.</p><p> </p><p>Aang stifles a laugh. "Pipsqueak? What a funny name!" The biggest teen of the group looks at Aang seriously. </p><p> </p><p>"You think my name is funny?" <em>clearly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's hilarious!" <em>dipshit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The large group of us is silent for a moment, until Pipsqueak laughs along. </p><p> </p><p>Jet invites us to his <em>treehouse</em>, and it's said without words that Katara is <em>shameless</em> when it comes to flattery.</p><p> </p><p>As the people in front of us grab vines I whisper to Sokka. "Your sister needs flirting lessons."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughs, but covers it up with a cough. "She didn't inherit my skills."</p><p> </p><p>I laugh loudly at that, not bothering to cover it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and channel your inner George of the jungle."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>I laugh again. Sokka scoffs but gets on the vine, and I follow en suite.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>